Dilemma
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Our heroine is a little boyish and our hero is a little bit of a player what will happen when they live under one roof together with Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee?
1. Prologue: New Blood

**Dilemma **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all._

_A/N: Okay this idea just popped out all of a sudden and you know how it is when an idea keeps plaguing your head… you can't sleep unless you got it typed down so here it goes… Hope you'll read and review…_

**Prologue: New Blood**

Settling all his bags in his new room, the red head decided to go down stairs to meet the other boarders. As soon as he descended from the stairs, "You must me the new recruit," a whiskered blond grinned widely as he placed his arms behind his head. "Yeah," the guy in question replied as he approached the group. "I'm Naruto," he offered his hand to the new boarder. "Shikamaru," the boy with a ponytail did he same. "Chouji," a rather large boy took his hand out of the potato chips and offered it to him too. "Lee," this guy with a bowl cut hair, stuck out his thumb and flashed a shining smile that made the others groan in embarrassment.

After shaking each of their hand, "Gaara," he muttered. "Sooo Gaara, what brings you to our humble boarding house?" Naruto immediately began the interrogation. "I don't want to live with my annoying siblings so I decided to move out. Besides, this place is near the university." He sat on the couch beside Chouji who seems not interested in the conversation at all. "University? The Shinobi Institute?" Shikamaru looked at him lazily so he only nodded.

"Well it seems that aside from being board mates, we're also going to be schoolmates," Lee said politely. As the conversation was progressing, the door opened to reveal a man wearing a loose jacket and jogging pants.

Gaara immediately took notice of how his body was so petite. His emerald eyes took notice of how his face was too good looking much like a girl's. The man turned his attention to the group especially to the new face he was seeing. "Who's the new blood?" the feminine voice came from the man surprised Gaara.

"Sakura-chan! This is Gaara the new boarder," Naruto patted his shoulders as introduced him. "So you're the one brother was talking about," she removed her cap to her long pink hair tumble down to till her waist.

It was like that… he was already in a trance. This person who was looking back at him has this effect that no other person has. "Sakura," she approached him without breaking their eye contact. Gaara on the other hand wasn't too aware that she was already in front of him. He got lost in the pair of forest green eyes and forgot all about reality.

"Oi, oi Gaara easy there she might melt," Lee smacked his back heavily. He coughed a bit from the impact then regained his composure. "Gaara," he offered his hand and she gladly accepted it.

"Why don't you guys order dinner? I'm hungry," she released his hand then went to her room. "Why does a girl stay in a boy's dormitory?" he asked as he stared after her. "Because my friend, Sakura is the land lord's only daughter and as far as I know her whole family is abroad. So now she's like our land lady," Naruto opened the television then settled on the couch as Chouji was already ordering fast food for dinner.

Gaara finally recovered from her spell so he sat beside Naruto. "Don't worry about Sakura. She's unlike the girls who powders every now and then. Sakura's like… one of the boys," the whiskered boy reassured him. "So she's lesbian?" he asked tactlessly. All of the boys burst out laughing except the red head. "No, she will kill you if she heard you say that," Shikamaru said in between his laughs.

"Say what?" Sakura emerged from her room wearing a different pair of jogging pants and a loose shirt. "Nothing," they answered simultaneously. She raised her thin eyebrow in reaction. While she was about to ask further, the door bell rang. "Must be our dinner," the large boy quickly opened the door and paid for the food.

"Let's eat," Naruto followed after Chouji to the dinning area. The others sat around the table while Naruto and Chouji arranged the food. "Ready… Get set…" the fat boy was announcing and Gaara was totally clueless. "GO!!!" the boys except for Gaara and Sakura started grabbing what they can from the selection in front of them.

He stared incredulously at the sight before him. "Here," the girl beside him handed him a plate filled with all the dishes. "Thanks," he took the plate without second thought. "Traumatized?" she taunted him. "Hn," he replied then Sakura giggled then she suggested that they start eating so they did.

After dinner, everyone was in front of the television watching a horror movie. "I'm beat. You guys enjoy your porn I'm going to bed. Good night," she said as she climbed the stairs. "Night Sakura," everyone except for the red head shouted. "Sakura by the way, we're going to shoot some hoops tomorrow wanna join?" Lee asked just before Sakura entered her room. "Alright," she replied with a yawn then she shut her door.

"What about you Gaara? Wanna come with?" Shikamaru asked the red head. "Are you sure about asking her to join?" he asked disbelievingly. "Sakura? Of course, she's actually better that some of us," he looked directly at Naruto. "Hey, hey no personal attacks behind my back," the blond retorted.

As what Shikamaru said, Sakura's pretty good in basketball. She shot several three points and a lot of lay ups. When Sakura was guarding Gaara, there was a time when they both simultaneously jumped to prevent the other from shooting. In the end, he landed on top of her. "Nice block," he said inches away from her face. "Thanks," she replied with a smile.

Sakura's team won seventy-three to seventy against Gaara's team. "Are you sure she's a girl?" he asked Naruto in between his breaths. "You haven't seen half of it," the blond said as if there was so much more to her.

The next day, it was the start of a new semester. The others were having their breakfast when Sakura descended from the stairs. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw but the others seem not surprised at all. She sat beside him like the usual. "It feels comfortable plus I have consent from my professor." She grinned at him as she grabbed herself a toast. "I wasn't asking," he said snobbishly. "Yes but you had to admit you were looking at me like I'm sort of a lesbian wearing a boy's uniform," Sakura hit the target so the red head couldn't retaliate anymore.

In class, she sat beside him at the back row. In the first few minutes everything was normal- she was listening to the lecture and so was he but then a few moments. Sakura opened her book in front of her so that it would hide her face then started dozing off. He stared at her incredulously. _How can this girl act so different? _He thought he had the girl's behavior figured out from observing his older sister but then he stand correct. The solid proof of this was the pink haired woman beside him.

The professor was approaching their row and Sakura was too deep in sleep to hear Naruto and Lee's voices telling her to wake up. Gaara looked away thinking _I have been acting weird lately since I saw her. Why should I care? _The teacher was a few steps away and Sakura's slumber still continues.

Without second thought, he threw her a pencil. The pencil landed right on top of her head waking her up. As if on timing, she raised her head in time when the professor was right in front of her. She would've gotten away with it except for the fact that the print on her textbook somehow stuck on her right cheek.

"Ms. Haruno, how does blood circulate?" the professor asked with an agitated expression. Sakura got up then recited the each step as if she was wide awake when it was taught. Satisfied, the teacher proceeded to teaching.

Gaara arrived late in the afternoon at the dorm. Upon seeing the gang, an uneasy silence greeted him. He was still new so he did not dare to ask 'what the hell was going on?' so instead of hanging out with the people who obviously wasn't in the mood for any socialization, he went to his room and slept.

Minutes after his arrival, the door was unlocked then Sakura went in. upon realizing the tension, "Alright, what's up Shikamaru? Chouji?" they had been friends long enough to know who and who's hasn't got a problem.

_A/N: What about it eh? Did you like it? Tell me… _


	2. Chapter 1: OneNight Cinderella

**Chapter 1: One-Night Cinderella**

_A/N: I know the chapters are pretty short but that's what makes it cute Hehehe. Read and review onegai…_

After settling his bag on the table, the red headed man was about to crash on the bed but he heard a female voice inquire the people down stairs. There were a few mumbling sounds but he couldn't make it out considering the fact that his door was shut. So Gaara went downstairs to get a glass of water and to know what was happening as well.

Sakura rose form her seat and followed Gaara in the kitchen. "Looks like Chouji can't order for us so… I guess I have no choice but to cook," she said as she opened the fridge. As she put the ingredients on the counter, Gaara grabbed few of the potatoes and started peeling it. "Thanks" she uttered as looked at him questionably.

The two cooked dinner silently as the rest of the gang sat in the living room looking as if the world had ended. "Guys you have to eat…" the only girl said as the whole gang sat around the dinner table not touching anything. "We can't drink if you don't eat," she continued. It was as if the magic words had been said… the gang soon began eating but unlike the lively group they once were… this time they ate… calmly and quietly.

"Naruto, Lee why don't you two wash the dishes while I go buy us some drinks…" she said as she grabbed her jacket. The two said nothing instead they walked to the kitchen and started washing the plates.

While Sakura was walking down to the supermarket, Gaara followed her and walked beside her. The pink haired girl looked at the guy and blinked confusedly. "I guess I should not consider this a gentle man's gesture…" she said as she looked ahead while she heard him said "Hn?" "It's either your conscience is bugging you because you let a girl walk the streets alone… or… you can't stand being in the company of the depressed people back home. But I think the second one's more believable," she taunted as they continued walking.

"Those boys… are like my brothers…" she grabbed a few potato chips while Gaara pushed the cart. "Back then… when we were still kids… all the girls would tease me about my forehead, those boys… they accepted me without hesitation and made me their friend right away." She then put numerous cans of beer into the cart. "I would do anything to make them happy," she turned her head to glance at him and smiled. "They're lucky…" he whispered to himself.

After settling the grocery bags on the coffee table, he decided to head upstairs. "Where are you going?" he heard her ask. "My room," he replied shortly without halting. Upon reflex, he caught whatever Sakura was about to throw at his face. "Quit sulking and join us," she marched to the kitchen to get some ice.

Reluctantly, Gaara sat on a bean bag while the others sat on the couch. Putting the ice bucket in the table, she began to distribute the beer cans to each person. "So what's up?" she began as she opened her beer. "The school dance is on the next month," Shikamaru started. "So?" "It's not a big deal for me since I'm not going but Chouji here…" "I asked some girls of they wanted to go with me to the dance… they all turned me down saying… they can't go with me because I'm a loser and a fat ass." He crushed the empty can with his bare hands.

Sakura's expression turned serious. "Which girls are we talking about here?" "Sakura, it's alright no need to replace their conditioners with hair losing cream," Chouji reassured with a painful smile. Gaara stared at the pink haired girl. He can't believe she was capable of doing something like that. "What they say is true though," the stout boy drank a can dry. ""Chouji… those girls are plain shallow… judging a person by the way he looks. Don't worry, got you covered. I'll tell you the plan the day after tomorrow," she winked at him while Chouji looked at her baffled.

"Since Shikamaru's not going and Lee can snag a date with his unbelievable determination… Naruto, do you have the same problem?" Sakura inquired the half-conscious blond. "She just won't go out with me?!" Naruto shouted. "And she's?" the bobbed cut boy asked as he restrained Naruto from running wild. "Sasame… Fuuma," "Fine got you covered as well… just get a hold of yourself already," as soon as the blond heard her statement he sat on the couch like a behaved six-year old.

"How about you Gaara? Any problems?" the boy with a spiked ponytail asked drunkenly. "No," he snapped. "Come to think of it. You've been with us for half a year already and we've known nothing about you except that you're a great basketball player and that you're a chick magnet," Lee detailed in as the red head glared at him.

"Have you ever been in love before?" he diverted the topic tactlessly. The whole gang except for Gaara and Sakura turned serious. "You asked the same question as all these boys had," she smirked as she finished her drink. "So I'll answer you the same way I answered them when they asked…" she took in a long breathe. "I learned how to love without expecting anything in return. For a good while it felt good, but soon I had to stop. Why? Because the more I love the person, the more I lose myself and the saddest part of it all… is finding myself again, when I already knew that I can no longer feel 'whole'. Well… I guess that's because, part of me went astray with the very person I had to forget," she quoted with difficulty.

After their conversation, no one bothered to open another topic. "You guys clean up okay. I'm heading to bed," Sakura said as she swayed and tripped to her room.

"She still can't forget him huh," Chouji said after he heard Sakura lock her door. "She just fell for the wrong person," Lee rationalized but then the anger in his eyes was undeniable. "Sasuke… that bastard," Naruto crushed the can in his hand. Gaara took metal note of that name. _Sasuke… _

It was the afternoon of the day after tomorrow. "Chouji meet me at the mall on he benches." The gang read the note Sakura left on the fridge. "What's your plan?" the blond elbowed his fat friend. "That's just it…" "What?!" Naruto asked impatiently. "She told me nothing," Chouji together with the others sweat dropped.

"Hey let's go with him observe what happens next," Naruto suggested. "You know that's the most intelligent thing you said," Shikamaru tapped his shoulder. So it was decided, the gang were to 'observe' what Sakura's plan will be as Chouji anxiously waits for her on the bench.

"Hey Gaara, let's go grab some grub before anything interesting happens," the whiskered boy said to the red head. As the two walked away, a group of girls were walking to Chouji's direction but obviously they were not paying attention to the boy sitting on the bench.

"AAAHHH!!!" Lee exclaimed loudly that Shikamaru had to cover his mouth. "What the hell are you doing? Want to blow our cover?" he whispered to his struggling friend. Looking at the person, Lee was pointing at… "AAHHH!!!" the usually calm boy exclaimed openly.

In comes a lady wearing a super short skirt that revealed her long creamy legs and a spaghetti strap that hugged her luscious curves. Her long pink tresses flowed smoothly behind her back as she walked elegantly to Chouji and in the process made many heads turn including the group of females.

Chouji was also surprised to see Sakura like 'that' so he stood up while he gaped at the beauty heading for him then… SMACK!!! He woke from the trance as he felt his cheek was stinging in pain. "Why haven't you called me?" she immediately said in a rather high tome enough for the girls to hear. "What?" her poor confused friend asked. "We spent a wonderful night together and I never hear from you again?!" she looked angry but thankfully Chouji was beginning to get the gist of her plan. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he bowed his head. "Sorry? Sorry for what? For breaking my heart or giving me the greatest pleasure I have ever known and just… taking it away," her acting was superb that it attracted so many audience. "B…both," he didn't know what to say. "Well forget it I already spent too many days crying over you," with that she walked away with tears in her eyes and leaving a very confused Chouji behind.

After Sakura exited the scene, the group of girls made their way to Chouji. "What did we miss?" Naruto appeared from behind lee and Shikamaru. "Everything," the dumbstruck Lee said.

Minutes passed, "What happened?" a female voice asked. The gang turned around to find their pink haired friend dressed in loose pants and t-shirt. "Sakura…" a disappointed Lee pointed at her. "Yeah, what's with the expression?" she grabbed the burger from Naruto's hand. "But you were…" "That's the first and last time you will see me like that," she happily finished the blond's food.

"Like what? Like what?!" Naruto so wanted to know what was going on. "Oh… so you weren't here?" Sakura's thin eyebrow rose. "No… Gaara and I went to get something to eat. So what happened?" he insisted. "Nothing much," Sakura replied with a naughty smirk on her face.

"By the way Naruto… you have a coat and tie right?" she diverted the topic as they got home. "Yeah… why?" he crashed on the couch. "Do you that fancy new place near the mall?" "Uh… yeah. Why?" he looked at his female friend now dialing something on her cell phone.

"You will be having a date there so be at your best lover boy…" she winked at him. "WHAT?!" Lee, Chouji and Naruto shouted in unison. "It's as you heard it…" she smiled. "Oh by the way… no spying this time…" she glared at the gang.

"I hate wearing a tie," the blond said to himself as he tried to loosen it by tugging at his collar. He just arrived at the fancy place and he was surprised to hear that he already had a reservation. There he was waiting for his date then he saw a face he knew all too well on the distant table. "Sasame…" he whispered as he hid from her view. As he was his head was under the table, a pair of rather elegant feet stood in front of him. Raising his head, "Sa-sakura-chan," he stammered as he saw his boyish friend dressed in a very sexy dress and dolled up like a model.

At her peripheral vision, she saw the girl with long orange hair named Sasame look at Naruto. Sakura smiled at the stammering blond then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Of course, the clueless blond was dumbstruck by her action. He was blushing furiously when "Naruto… when you follow her… tell her the truth immediately okay," he heard her whisper.

Someone ran to exit the place. Looking at the door, Naruto knew who it was. "Sasame…" "Follow her you idiot!" Sakura ordered. "But what about you…" he asked worriedly as he tried to look where the girl was going. "I'll be fine I have my car with me," she reassured him. With that, the blond ran swiftly to catch up with Sasame.

"Go for it Naruto," she muttered then she exited the premises. Looking at the streets, there was no cab in sight. It was in the late hours of the evening after all.

Hours after, the merry blond barged in the house carrying breakfast for everybody. "Looks like everything went well," Chouji said as he took the food from Naruto. "Yup, Sasame will be my date in the dance," he said cheerfully. "Where's Sakura?" the red head asked as he looked at the door.

"Isn't she here?" Naruto looked at everyone. "But she's with you right?" Lee was starting to get agitated. "She was… for a few minutes. But then… she said she has her car with her so…" "Her car is at the garage idiot," Shikamaru replied.

"She left her phone here," Chouji held up her cell phone. "Let's split up and look for her," Naruto was feeling guilty about leaving her like that. "But someone has to stay here in case she gets home," the boy with a ponytail suggested.

Through draw lots, each of them was assigned to search in a specific location while Gaara… was to stay at home. Furious at the situation he was in, he turned on the radio to the maximum volume as the guys left the house.

Only minutes after their departure, someone was knocking at the door. He nearly tore he door from its hinges as he opened it "WHAT?!" guessing it was Naruto behind the door.

Instead it was… Sakura looking at him surprised at his reaction. "Well I'm sorry but I forgot my key," she said as she entered the house.

Gaara was speechless. Sakura was far beyond beautiful. She wore a black fitted dress that made her skin glow. Her slits at either side of her legs reach till her upper thighs as the dress hugged her curves like a second skin. "Oh… I was a one-night Cinderella," she obviously saw him gaping at her so she spun around to show him her dress.

"It's a shame I never got my dance," she decided to head upstairs to change when the music in the radio turned mellow and he tugged her hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance," he asked her face to face. Having no choice, she held his hand and his shoulder as they danced slowly with the rhythm.

When the music ended, Sakura separated herself from him, muttered her thanks and went to her room. A moment after the gang arrived to Gaara's silent disappointment.

_A/N: There… how was it? Read and review onegai…_


	3. Chapter 2: Other Side of the Coin

**Chapter 3: Other Side of the Coin**

_A/N: Minna-san hontoni gomenasai for being late in updating. The month's getting busier and busier. _

"Is she here?!" the blond immediately asked as soon as he opened the door. The red head cocked his head to her room. "Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto ran to the girl's door as the others settled themselves on the couch.

"What?" the pink haired girl stepped out of her room wearing her pants and shirt but her hair was still like last night's as well as her make-up. With puppy-dog-eyes, "I'm really sorry to leave you like that," the two made their way downstairs. "But you said you had your car with you so I…" "Hey no big… I don't want to ruin our plan just because I don't have a ride. I made it home in one piece anyway," the gang stared after Sakura as she removed numerous hairpins from her hair to make it tumbling down her shoulders.

The gang had nothing to say or do but stare though she was wearing her baggy pants and shirt her beauty was still undeniable. "What are you guys looking at?" her thin eyebrow rose as she saw them blankly gaping at her. "Get breakfast ready I'm starving," she ordered before she washed her make-up off her face.

Before the gang including Gaara and Sakura dive in to eat, there was a knock on the door. Chouji and Naruto had no intention of leaving their seats, Shikamaru was too lazy to get it go the ever-so-polite Lee had no choice but to get the door.

"Yo," the man with spiked silver hair greeted as the bowl cut boy opened the door. "AH!!!" Naruto rudely pointed the man while Shikamaru and Chouji merely smirked. "Aniki (Older brother)," Sakura left her seat and ran to embrace the man.

"Looks like I'm just in time for breakfast," the man said as he broke their hug. The red haired boy blinked cluelessly as he looked at the two siblings. "You are?" the man asked as he caught sight of a new face. "He's the new boarder," Sakura answered. "Oh I remember, I'm Kakashi, Sakura's brother," he offered his hand. "Gaara," they shook hands then settled back to their seats.

"Ready…get set… go!!!" the familiar scene of rampage during meals was again displayed. Gaara was surprised to see that Kakashi was somehow used to their unfamiliar way of eating.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura started the questioning as they sat on the couch. "Well mom wanted me to persuade you to reconsider studying medicine but I know your answer even before I ask. I am your brother after all," he winked at the pink haired girl.

"I wont have time to breathe once I start studying, you know that right?" she looked at the floor as she explained. "Yeah, I know. Well I have to get going now… there's an old lady at the other side of the road that needs to be assisted…" "LIE!!!" The gang sweat dropped at his obvious lie.

"Oh by the way, Gaara I want to talk to you so walk with me to the bus stop," Kakashi got up and walked to the door followed by Gaara and the others. Sakura smiled as she stared after the two figures walking away while she waved and shouted "Take care!"

His green eyes looked at the man beside him waving back at his sister. "New guy… the reason I wanted to talk to you is…" Kakashi said as they were approached the bus stop. "Hn." The two sat on a bench. "I want to tell you…no… I AM WARNING you… never fall for my sister and never make her fall for you." This made the red head glare at him. "For what reason?" "Her heart has been broken only once but the consequences were… well you can literally say that it almost caused her, her life." A truck loudly honked as it passed by.

There was a distinct silence then "It's that Sasuke guy, right?" Gaara wanted to know more about this certain guy though he didn't understand why. "Hm… you heard about Sasuke huh?" Kakashi leaned back and stared at the blue sky. "Not quite… I just asked her 'has she ever been in love?' and…" "I already know what happened next…"

"That bastard… Sakura… loved him with more than life itself. But… it was only a game for him and his friends so when she found out… she can't bring herself to break up with him instead she slit her wrist. Good thing, I found her. Mother decided to distance her from the place that caused her too much pain and regret. Those boys back there I know them well… I know they would protect her." "I understand…" the bus came to a complete stop in front of them. "Arigatou…" Kakashi bowed slightly then he hopped in the vehicle.

Right after Sakura saw them off, she marched into her room and locked the door. The black dress that she wore the night before was on her bed. Her gentle hands glided across the silk fabric as she remembered her dance. He was so close to her that his scent was caught by her dress. Cinnamon… she said in her mind as she hugged her dress.

_What the heck am I doing?! A single dance and I'm like a lovestruck puppy! _She hated herself from feeling that way… she never want to experience that again for she knew the consequences for such daydreaming. Rummaging her closet, she knew what can relieve her child-like fantasies.

Wearing a loose shirt and shorts, a black baseball cap that hid her long pink hair, she grabbed the basketball and decided to head to the nearest court.

As she was about to turn he door knob, there was a knock on the door. Of course, being the one nearest to the door, she opened it and saw a man with short brown hair and dark eyes. "Konnichiwa, I'm here to visit my bro Gaara." Sakura blinked several times before the information sunk into her head. _He has a brother?! _ The blond's head popped out from nowhere and answered."Gaara's out but he will be back." ""Can I wait for him then?" without formally replying Sakura stood out of the doorway and let him in.

"So you're Gaara's older brother eh?" the ever-so-friendly Naruto stared talking as the others settled around the stranger. "Ah, Kankuro…" the boy introduced as did the gang except for Sakura who was preparing coffee.

"How's my brother doing? Is he still a chick magnet?" "That's one way of saying it," the gang laughed. "Really, Gaara was like that when he was back home. Always breaking hearts…" "Too many girlfriends?" Lee asked while still laughing. "No, he never had one. When I asked him why he answered "Women are too stubborn. That's why even if the most perfect girl is in front of my eyes… I would never even look at her."

The statement rang in her mind several times before she awoke with whistling of the kettle. She brewed coffee like the usual but her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her chest felt like it was being squeezed.

"Here," she offered their coffee then head to the door. "Sakura-chan, where are you going?" "Isn't it obvious?" she twirled the basketball on her forefinger as she opened the door. The basketball landed and bounced on the floor as their eyes met.

Gaara was puzzled to her eyes near to tears and Sakura was surprised as well. "Oi Gaara, what took you so long?" He heard his brother's voice from the living room. "Ja ne," she mumbled as she walked passed him.

The cloud build up threatening to pour as she ran to the court. Immediately, she began throwing the ball randomly to the ring. The ring vibrated upon contact with the orange ball as her mind was plagued with distorted thoughts.

_Flashback…_

A pink haired girl jumped out of the bus as soon as it stopped. "I'm late! He's practice starts at nine," she glanced at her wristwatch to see that it was half passed nine. _It took too long to make these. _She carefully carried in front of her chest her specially prepared lunch.

"How's your relationship with the girlfriend?" Sakura heard as she approached them. Deciding it was something worth hearing, she hid behind the nearest wall. "Girlfriend? Ah you mean Sakura…" the boy with spiked black hair replied as he drank water. "That girl's hard to deal with… too stubborn. I'm surprised you got through her." "She's a catch but she's getting too annoying. I won the bet anyway… so I'll just leave her to beg…" Sasuke's statement plunged dagger in her chest.

Sakura's eyes watered with tears as her knees shook and finally gave way. Then she heard more… "By the way how's your REAL girlfriend doing?" the other boy asked. "Ino's fine. Today's our monthsary so I guess she prepared something special." Sakura silently cried behind the wall on two feet behind the group of males as she hugged her prepared lunch.

She knew for a long time that he had someone else but she chose to pay no attention to it, thinking that one day he'll realize that she loves her more than any other woman would. Reality was merciless… his habits became worse to the point that he even send messages to the girl even if he was with Sakura and the worse part is… now… she discovered that the girl was… Ino… her friend.

_End of Flashback…_

The feeling of emptiness and intolerable worthlessness overcame her again. The curtain of rain fell but the pink haired girl didn't mind. Her eyes were blurry but she didn't let a single tear fall instead she retrieved the ball and began shooting once again.

It was already dark and the rain still didn't cease. The distinct bouncing of the ball and the vibrating of the ring was still heard. As the rain stopped, so did she. Walking back, she saw a payphone.

Inserting a coin, she dialed several numbers. "Hello?" the female voice on the other line said. "Mom… I've decided to…" another curtain of rain fell as their conversation progressed.

In a certain house…

"I'm home," a silver haired man said as he removed his shoes. "Kakashi… I'm so proud of you," a woman with long pigtailed hair hugged her son. "Mom, can't breath…" "Oh sorry," "What are you saying again?" he held his aching ribs.

"Sakura… she decided to study medicine!" "WHAT?!" Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise.

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai!_


	4. Chapter 3: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Chapter 4: Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

_A/N: Minna-san! Merry Christmas!!! Here's the next chappie… read and review onegai!!! Arigatou…_

It was already midnight when someone entered the house. Never being early sleepers the whole gang was up watching some sort of suspense movie. "Sakura-chan!!! Where were you and what happened?" the loud interrogation of the blond made her head spin then she heard the whole gang approach her.

She stepped into the house soaked. Her clothes drenched from the rain and her hair disheveled and dripping wet. Her breathing was becoming difficult as she felt her body uncontrollably shiver. "Oi, oi are you alright?" Shikamaru's statement rang in her head as her vision started to become blurry. Feeling a warn palm on her forehead, she raised her eyes to see the bowl cut boy feeling her temperature. "This is bad she has a high fever," Lee revealed.

"I'm alright. Nothing I can't handle," she tried to step forward but her knees buckled making her fall but before that can even happen she was caught in a pair of strong arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" a deep male voice asked worriedly.

Her weak forest green eyes turned to steel as she found the strength to stand up and reply "I said I'm fine! I know my body best! Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed then she ran into her room and slammed the door shut. "Sakura-chan!" the blond was about to run after their friend but someone tugged his wrist. "Sakura's not an idiot. She knows what to do with herself. I think it would be best to leave her alone," the boy with spiked hair said intellectually as he glanced at Sakura's closed door. "Guess she won't be eating dinner then," the fat boy threw a potato chip in his mouth as the gang fell silent.

Hearing her coughs and sneezes behind her door kept him more than awake. In truth, you wouldn't hear those things if you were really not that attentive. _She's trying to keep her voice down. Probably, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. _The red head looked at the closed door from the foot of the stairs as again he heard her sneeze. _What the hell happened? _Not having a clue to what was happening, Gaara irritatingly glared at the door as if it would blurt out his needed reply.

Morning crept into her room but she couldn't care any less. Though the pleasant day outside was more than inviting, she decided to stay in bed as long at the gang was still in the house.

Hearing them leave, she let a few minutes pass until she stepped out of her room. Her fever never really receded but her feeling was more than okay compared to the hellish way she felt last night.

Her jade eyes caught something unusual on the dinner table. Her thin eyebrow rose in curiosity as she approached those foreign objects. There were a couple of medicine pills on the table. "Must be Shikamaru," she muttered as she inspected the rest. Beside the pills was a bottle of energy drink "Of course this is from Lee," she grabbed the bottle and looked at the label. She can't help but smile as she saw a pack of untouched potato chips. _Who in their right mind would make chips their breakfast? But that's Chouji for you. It must've taken a lot of mental strength to leave your favorite pack just for me. _

But all her reaction was nothing compared o the one she has now. Right before her was a full course breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and even milk complete with a vase containing her favorite carnation. Her initial reaction was blinking continuously thinking that this had to be a dream. _They left me a decent breakfast?! _ Hearing her stomach complain she had to help herself.

Taking the first bite, her eyes widened in surprise as she realized this breakfast was not the one they usually ordered. Noticing a piece of paper beside the vase, she took it as she kept on eating. There's no mystery as to who the writer was. It could've been mistaken for hieroglyphics if not for Sakura knowing who the author was.

The note says…

Sakura-chan!!!

Everyone's did something special so I thought of looking for a greeting card or something that could say the things to make you feel better but those crappy lines make my skin crawl so I tried my knack in writing…

Here is a series of promises that I will surely keep…

When you're sad, I will help you get drunk and plot revenge against the sorry bastard who made you sad.

When you're blue, I'll try to dislodge whatever is chocking you.

When you smile, I will conclude you finally got laid.

When you're scared, I'll rag on you about it every chance I get.

When you're worried, I will tell you horrible stories about how worse it could be and to quit whining.

When you're confused, I'll use little words.

When you're sick, stay the hell away from me until you're well again. (I don't want whatever you have)

When you fall, I'll point and laugh at your clumsy ass.

This is my oath, I pledge until the end coz you're my friend.

So how was it? I think it's what you can call a masterpiece right?! No grammatical errors or whatsoever. Maybe I should become a writer. Anyway get well Sakura-chan! Oh by the way, Gaara's the one who cooked for you. It would be a disaster if even one of us held an innocent skillet. Though he didn't want me to mention it he's really worried about you.

_Naruto… what ever made you think you can survive in the writing field with these cheesy lines. _She smiled as she thought of her blond friend scribbling something seriously and beside him are piles of crumpled paper. The fork she was holding fell loudly on the floor as she read the last statement.

Her eyes wandered to the half-eaten meal before her. _I didn't know he can cook. _Staring at the whole preparation done for her, a tear escaped her eye as she forced a smile. "Really, these guys are so sweet." She folded Naruto's drabbles and put it in her pocket as she finished her meal.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up! I want to see Sakura-chan!" the blond pushed Chouji away from the food stand. The whole gang the red head included left the school as soon as the bell rang. They were really anxious about the condition of their pink haired princess though they pretend to have other reasons why they should be home early. Naruto was the only honest egg in the bunch.

"Sakura-chan!!!" the blond exclaimed as they entered the house. There was a bit of rambling in her room so he decided to check it out. "AAHH!!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the intruder. "What is it?" Lee looked at Naruto's shocked expression to the direction he was pointing at. "Yoh," the man with spiked silver hair greeted casually.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru approached Kakashi as he surveyed Sakura's room. "Oh… she didn't tell you anything eh?" "Tell us what?" Chouji stuffed his mouth with chips. "Eto, I think we better talk down stairs," Kakashi lead the way to the living room.

"So what's wrong with Sakura-chan!!" the blond asked even before Kakashi could sit on the couch. "She decided to study medicine. She decided to leave for America." "WHAT?!"

The blond jumped out of the couch and to the door. "Naruto, where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru immediately asked. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to the airport and stop Sakura from leaving," he was about to dash out when "She already left," Gaara said sternly with an unreadable expression across his face.

"She left this morning. Right after breakfast," Kakashi continued as the blond slowly made his way back to the couch. "So I'll be the one taking her room. Well now that's all settled. I'll have to leave you guys here to finish my unpacking," he got up from his seat and went straight to _his _room.

The question "why" wasn't even brought up even by the tactless Naruto. The whole gang sat in silence, trying to digest each and every detail of her departure.

XXXXXXXXXX

The house turned from loud to silent that day. Kakashi's presence isn't really the problem. In fact, he's part of the gang but nothing can ever replace their pink haired princess. Often times, they would miss how she would be the one to say the "ready, get set and go" of lunch and dinner and stuff like that… things that would often go unnoticed until today.

Today was the day before Christmas. Though it had been a month since she left, there had not been a call or letter from her. The gang wasn't really mad about stuff like this but… it IS Sakura they're talking about here. The person who would put their needs first before hers. She was no ordinary girl that would go abroad and forget her friend with a snap of her fingers. But reality was really not supporting their claim, so they decided not to bring up that topic ever again.

Here they are a bunch of boys decorating their shabby home as Christmas Eve drew closer. "Alright guys… all we need to do is grocery shopping and we're home free," Kakashi revealed much to the guys relief.

Due to Chouji's endless picking and Kakashi's insistence, the gang was forced to carry more than they could. It was a relief to finally drop their paper bags on the floor as soon as they arrived. The red head looked at the kitchen as he heard something. "Welcome home," everyone was so surprised that they all had no words to say.

Their pink haired princess was there but her hair now only shoulder length. "Merry Christmas everyone," she greeted them with her brightest smile as she held up a cooked turkey. She looked like a goddess… her beauty illuminated by the bright Christmas lights as smiled as of she never really left.

"SAKURA!!!" the whole gang ran to her in welcome. As everyone was so excited, Gaara stood rooted on his spot as his mind still can't register her return.

A quick look from her bright forest green eyes was all the proof he need to make his mind understand. _She's back! She's here… right in front of me. _Jade orbs met her emerald eyes in silent conversation as they exchanged smiles for the longest time.

_A/N: Minna-san Merry Christmas desu!!! Read and review onegai…_


	5. Chapter 4: Horrible Beginnings

**Chapter 6: Horrible Beginning**

_A/N: Minna-san omatase shimashita please check out my profile for my excuse slip. Sa-te ikemashou!!! Read and review onegai…_

The next day nobody ever brought up the incident. It was as if it never happened. The red head newbie watched each and every person's actions that day as he recalled what happened last night…

_Flashback…_

The look in her eyes… how can he forget it? Sakura was the strongest girl he knew. He made this realization when he heard her story from his silver-haired brother. But the look in her eyes now… it was as if the wall she had tried so hard to build crumbled before her soon after her eyes landed on that card.

"What's wrong?" Gaara stood from his seat as he saw everyone's reactions. The bouquet silently landed on the floor as he approached them. The card was immediately discarded on the floor as Sakura slowly walked to her room, stepping on the card in the process.

His jade orbs made contact with hers before she passed by him. His eyes followed her until she entered her room then he looked back at the gang. "Who was it from?" Gaara bent to retrieve the card.

As soon as his eyes read the name of the sender, her can't help but crumple the card. "That bastard," the blond boy clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. "Does he think she's some sort of joke? Sending flowers just to greet her Merry Christmas?" the boy with a bobbed cut hair had the same reaction as Naruto's.

The silver haired man didn't say anything instead he merely stepped on the bouquet as he made his way back to the living room. The others did the same, leaving Gaara standing by the doorway glaring at the crumpled card in his hand. "Sasuke, you bastard,"

_End of Flashback…_

Though he still haven't got the _pleasure_ of meeting the guy. There was a natural hatred that sprouts from him when he hears his name. For what reason? Even Gaara himself cannot understand. But he was surely LOOKING FORWARD to meeting him.

"Yo, Sakura-chan," the whiskered boy's cheerful voice snapped him out of his trance. "What?" the pink haired girl who was watching television didn't even bother to look. A basketball landed on her hands. "You've been gone for a while… why don't we check on your skills? You may be becoming rusty." Her brother explained.

A smile spilt her face as she twirled the ball on her forefinger. "Alright… but let me warn you. I did not neglect my training while I was abroad." Seeing this he can't help but smirk, _some things never change. _

The gang was dead tired after the fifth game. Grime and dirt stick to their sweat-covered bodies as they walked back home. As usual, the team where Sakura was in, won. "That was some speed Sakura-san… what training did you do?" Rock Lee asked enthusiastically. "The normal… times three…" she replied casually. "EEHH??!!" Naruto and Chouji exclaimed making the by-stander look at them suspiciously.

"I have to… if I don't I'll be a whale even before I get back." The pink haired girl defended herself as she raised her hands in surrender. "As expected of Sakura-san," Lee clenched his fist as tears began to well up in his eyes. The others' sweat-dropped and kept their distance from him in reaction.

"AH RAMEN!!!" the blond and the fat boy shouted excitedly. "For Pete's sake we just ate. You guys are so troublesome," the boy with a spike ponytail said lazily. "You guys go on ahead. I'll just be with Naruto and Chouji. Besides, I missed the ramen here," Sakura waved at the four guys then ran off to catch with the two.

As the four caught sight of the boarding house, they spotted someone by the door. From his blond hair to his blue eyes plus his height, they immediately concluded that this guy is a foreigner. The gang kept walking until they were right in front of the gate behind the foreigner.

Noticing their arrival, the guy turned around then asked quickly "Do you know a girl named Haruno, Sakura?" he asked in a foreign language. "No… haven't heard that name," the red head quickly replied in the same language. "Is that so? But I was certain that this is her address," the blond guy walked away not even bothering to say thank you.

"Whoah, I didn't know you can speak a foreign language," Kakashi teased the red head. "I learned it when we lived abroad for three months," Gaara replied coolly as he stared after the foreigner. "He was asking for Sakura?" Shikamaru inquired. "I told him I've never heard her name before," "Nice," Kakashi and Lee gave him two thumbs up.

Sakura and the boys decided it would be much better to eat their ramen at home so they ordered seven ramen to go. Naruto and Chouji offered to carry the stuff so she tailed on humming carelessly until she saw a familiar face walking away from their house. _Deidara?! What the heck is he doing here?! _

Gaara watched closely as the foreigner passed by Sakura without sparring another glance while Sakura never even bothered to turn her head or even look at the guy directly.

"What was he doing here?" she asked immediately as she approached the gang. "He was asking for you," the red head answered immediately. "And… what did you say?" Sakura bit her lip in nervousness. "I told him I never heard you name," he replied as he stepped into the house. "Nice," she tapped his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Who's blondie?" the other blond asked quickly as he sipped his ramen. "A nuisance," she separated her chopsticks perfectly. "He's pretty good looking," Chouji ate his noodles and talked simultaneously. "Hello? He didn't even recognize me wearing a baseball cap, loose shirt and pants," she retaliated quickly. "So you're dumping him," her brother concluded. "Already have… but he's persistent. So that's why when he comes back again tell him… err… I'm pregnant or something," she ordered as she pointed her chopsticks at him. "Eh, why me?" Kakashi asked innocently. "Because my dear brother… it's your fault he's following me around like a blood hound." Sakura trapped his brother's head in her arms. "Alright, alright," he surrendered as the need for air was much more important that anything at that moment.

Holiday breaks are now officially over. Back to the school world for the gang including Kakashi who decided to apply for Physical Instructor. Yup, everything's back in order with Sakura in her boy's uniform and the gang constantly falling asleep during algebra class.

As the bell rang to signal their dismissal, Sakura immediately left without a word. The rest of the gang waited for Kakashi as they played basketball then decided to go home.

Gaara tuned the door knob and pulled the door. He was surprised to find Sakura at the other side also holding the handle. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered as the rest of the gang looked at her closely. Sakura was standing there wearing a white blouse with the logo of a medical university on her pocket, a pencil cut skirt that was above her-knee, her skin toned stockings and her stylish stilettos. "So off to med school eh," Kakashi was the one to break her spell.

Her felt heat accumulating in her face as everyone's eyes were on her alone. "Y-yeah," she stuttered as she stepped out. "You're taking your medicine course NOW?!" Lee, Chouji and Naruto said incredulously. "Sadly… yes," she grabbed her back pack. "Wait…wait…wait" her brother pulled her bag. "What?!" she asked agitatedly. "My dear sweet baby sister, that bag does not complement your… doctor-like style," he shook head helplessly. "And since when did you care about fashion?" she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey guys my class is till ten in the evening so why don't we get an early dinner. Its brother's treat since he got accepted into our school," she winked at her brother as the others agreed. The man with silver hair sighed in surrender as he checked his wallet. Gaara can't tear away his gaze from her… she's so beautiful it could almost be called perfect.

"What time does your class start?" Shikamaru asked as they entered the nearest restaurant. "I'm already late," Sakura smiled as if it was the most natural thing to do. "With your IQ, I doubt even if you weren't present for the entire school year you would still get the highest standing," Naruto said almost sarcastically. "Is that a complement or an…" her statement was cut short when she stopped walking and froze like a statue.

"Sakura?" the others asked then followed the direction of her sight. The others froze too except for Gaara. Right before then was a boy with spiked raven-black hair smirking at them.

"Sasuke…" he heard her mutter. His pupils dilated as he again looked at the man on front of him. _Sasuke… we finally met. _

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai…_


	6. Chapter 5: Twelve Minutes

**Chapter 7: Twelve Minutes**

_A/N: Hey, been gone for quite a while sorry about that. I'm really experiencing the greatest writer's block because of bleach. Hehehehe can't get it off my head…_

It was only mere seconds… but that was the longest seconds of her life. As her emerald eyes made contact with his dark orbs, the same feeling erupted from her body- she felt butterflies in her stomach and a warm sensation all throughout her body. Sakura wanted to turn away to avert her eyes or even close them but she can't move a muscle… instead she just stood there as the boy with black spiked hair approached her.

_No… don't come near me… stay away… _she wanted to shout with all her might but her body was just not responding. Fortunately, someone held her hand and tugged her backwards saving her from self-destructing. A smirk formed on her lips as she saw a boy with unruly red hair stepped protectively in front of her, shielding her from Sasuke's intimidating gaze.

His eyebrow rose in interest as he saw the gesture of the red headed boy but his onyx eyes narrowed upon seeing the smile on her lips when she stared at their joined hands. "Well if it isn't Sasuke," an older man with silver hair blocked his path. "What do you want _teme _(Bastard)?!" the blond boy beside Kakashi said rudely as his eyes reflected his agitation. "Better learn some manners boy," a man maybe a year or two younger than Kakashi, with the same onyx eyes and black hair appeared behind Sasuke and eyed Naruto. "Teach your _pets _some manners, Kakashi," the man stepped in front of the Kakashi. "Oh, they know manners, Itachi. You're not just worth respecting, that's all," the silver haired man shrugged his shoulders calmly as Itachi glared at him.

"Oniichan, Gaara, you guys, I found us some seats," Sakura's cheerful voice broke their impeding brawl. She was waving her hand as she sat on one of the empty chairs in the corner of the restaurant. "Hurry up! Don't waste your time on them… they're not worth it!" Kakashi smirked upon hearing his sister's statement. _Well, Like brother like sister I guess. _Deciding to let the matter go, he grabbed Naruto's and Lee's shirt as he led the others to the table.

Their eyes were conversing even though they were not even acquainted yet. _Stay away from her, _Gaara's eyes said. _She's mine… _Sasuke's retorted. _Not anymore… _"Gaara, come on I'm hungry," Sakura called so he had to be the one to break their informal _introductions. _

"Geesh, why are you guys so affected," the pink haired girl looked helplessly at the boys. "Look, I'm having a pretty good day today and I won't let the likes of him ruin it, okay. So let's eat, I'm starving," Sakura grabbed the menu and started browsing through its contents. Seeing his little sister's calm reaction, a smile formed on his lips as he glanced at the other boys who had the same reaction.

"Ah, that's too expensive! Naruto, you can't order five bowls of ramen all at once!!! Chouji, you can't order all!!!" the silver haired man's protests made plus the pleading look in his eyes made his sister chuckle at first then laugh. His jade eyes gazed at her radiant beauty. A simple laugh was all it took to make him see her… only, everything just faded away.

Seeing almost all the men in the restaurant trying to catch a glimpse of the pink haired beauty, Sasuke's grip on the table tightened _I will have you again, Sakura. _As if hearing his mental proclamation, Gaara glanced at his direction. A smirk on his handsome face as if saying, _Like I'd let you…_

An hour and a half passed, the gang finished their early dinner and was heading out while Kakashi mumbled "I'm never going to treat you guys again." "What? It's not like you went bankrupt," the blond boy grinned widely as the others laughed. They failed to notice that Sasuke and his brother were heading out as well.

"Nice hair," the boy with spiked black hair cocked his head at the girl. "Thanks," Sakura smiled. "…yours suck!" she continued as she walked out. The boy was shocked to hear such strong statement from her. "Ouch! A big blow to the ego!" Naruto teased as he followed her out. "Tsktsktsk, might I suggest a haircut like mine," the boy with almost perfectly round eyes, combed his hair with his fingers as he exited the place. The others laughed out loud mumbling "Yeah, maybe a looking like Lee will help you regain your lost charms." Shikamaru made sure Sasuke heard every single word.

As they walked out of the place, Sakura's phone alarmed. "Yikes, first period's done. I'll be going then. Don't wait up for me I'll be home late," she slung her backpack on her back then ran off to catch the subway train. "I'm amazed that see can run in those pointy things," the boy with spiked ponytail watched the girl dash in her stylish stilettos. "That's the result of her training," Lee's clenched fists shook as his round eyes sparkled.

"She hang in there pretty well," Kakashi muttered as he waved back at his sister. "Yeah… maybe she moved on," Naruto enthusiastically waved both his arms. "Maybe…" Gaara whispered beneath his breath.

_Twelve minutes, that's all I need. All emotional pain lasts for twelve minutes… _she reiterated a statement she read in a magazine. _The rest is up to the person… whether to move on or wallow in self pity. _Sakura continued as she rode the train. Biting her lower lip, her vision became cloudy as she held back her tears. Looking up, she let her tears return to her eyes. _No… no more… _

Hours passed without even her noticing it, all she knew is that she needed a drink… really badly. Soon after night class, she bought bottles of sake and stared drinking as she was going home. Her moments together with Sasuke replayed in her head as her feet unsteadily led her home. Sitting at their doorstep, Sakura opened a new bottle. The door quietly opened and let out somebody. At first, she went as stiff as a board then when she saw it was the red headed boy she somehow relaxed.

From the moment he lost sight of her, Gaara felt uncomfortable. _She's not alright… I just know it. _As the others decided to go to bed, he formulated various reasons to stay up late… just to wait for her. Hearing someone open the gate, it was as if a heavy burden was lighted from his shoulders but when he saw her there on the doorstep, almost wasted he felt his heart clench for no apparent reason. Unable to react, Gaara sat beside her silently as she gulped down a whole bottle of sake.

"Out of all the lies he told me… I love you… was my favorite… and … I miss you… was a close second," Sakura groggily blurted out as tears were threatening to form in her emerald orbs. His jade eyes wandered slowly to her face. Upon instinct, he roughly pulled her to his arms and embraced her tightly. The sake bottle landed loudly on the ground as she began to break down.

The tears that she held back since she met Sasuke again, ceaselessly trickled down her cheeks as she returned his hug even tighter. Burying her face in his shirt, she let it all out until she felt her tears ran out. Gaara withdrew a bit to touch her tear stained cheeks. All rational thought was forgotten when they both got lost in each other's eyes. Her mind cleared up for a second as she felt the heat of his lips of hers. Her eyes widen in surprise at first but then she relaxed and surrendered to the kiss.

That morning, she woke up with a head splitting headache in her room. _How did I get here? _Staring at her ceiling for the longest time, she tried to remember what happened but she can only remember bits and pieces of it. _Fine… be that way. _Sakura scolded her own mind as she stepped into the bathroom.

As she soaked in her warm tub, she heard a familiar voice looking for Gaara followed by a female voice sweetly calling him "darling". Her eyebrows furrowed as the irritating female voice continued to disturb her relaxing bath.

"Kin, what are you doing here?" the deep male voice asked in bewilderment. "Sorry bro but she insisted on coming," the other replied. Events that happened last night flashed into her head as she unconsciously touched her lips. A warm blush covered her entire body as she remembered each and every detail. _This can't be happening! _She submerged herself under water as she tried to calm herself.

A girl with long waist length hair tied at the near end by a black bow, lunged at the red headed boy. "I missed you," she muttered as Gaara tried to pry her arms away from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he glared at his brother. "I just came by to give you something from dad but she insisted on coming," Kankuro backed away in defense.

"Gaara, you lucky bastard," the whiskered boy elbowed him playfully as the others snickered. "Get off me Kin," he tried once again to free himself off her grasp without breaking her wrists but to no avail.

Her blood boiled as she watched how her polished fingernails were all over him and even more when he did nothing to stop it. Taking in a deep, painful breath, Sakura went downstairs with a basketball in her hand.

His head immediately turned as he smelled her fragrance, she was wearing her loose t-shirt and jogging pants but she still looked like a goddess compared to the slut that was clinging to him. "You never told me you have a chick living with you," Gaara felt somehow agitated as he heard his brother's words and even more when he saw how his eyes was slowly mentally undressing her.

"Sakura, can you believe Gaara snagged a girl like Kin?" Naruto placed his arms on the back of his head carelessly. Right then and there, Gaara wanted to throttle the life out of the blond boy as Sakura's eyes glanced at him. "Nice meeting you Kin. Nii-san, I'm going out," she took her coat from the hanger then took off.

While dribbling the ball, she imagined herself staring at Ino and Sasuke. _How can this happen to me… again. Am I THAT stupid?! _Reaching the court, she started shooting while her mind battled with her feelings.

"Sakura," that voice broke through her trail of thoughts. Not needing to turn around to know who it was, she grabbed her ball and started walking out of the court. "Wait," the boy grabbed her arm. The feeling of his skin against her was explosive. It sent shivers through her spine and it made her knees turn into jelly. But she had to pry his hand off hers, "What made you so different anyway?" her eyes looked directly at him as if accusing him of something. Being guilty, he let go of her.

_A/N: This was probably the story I really had a hard time updating… I don't know why exactly. Read and review onegai…_


	7. Chapter 6: Returning the Pain

**Chapter 6: Returning the Pain**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

The dark curtains did not allow the sunshine to enter the gloomy room. On the messy bed was a girl with swollen eyes and pale face. Her hand on her forehead, her dull green eyes stared at her ceiling. _I don't have luck with men… _she muttered to herself as she forced a laugh.

The silence was broken by the sound of her cell phone. From her bedside table, it vibrated and rang several times. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Sakura finally gave up trying to ignore the call and answered it. "Sakura-san, good morning hmm," her eyes rolled up in frustration upon realizing who it was after hearing the voice on the other line. "Deidara… I already told you…" she was about to end the conversation when… "Are you free this afternoon?" there was a long pause. Probably because the person on the other line cannot believe what he heard… Sakura… the ice princess… is asking him out?! "Hello? Are you still there?" her patience was growing thin as she raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot. "Y-yeah," the conversation progressed then ended with Deidara being really excited about the coming afternoon.

_I hope you'll forgive me one day, Deidara. It's just that… I want to know what it feels like to be the one who inflicts the pain instead of being the one who experiences it. I just wanted 'them'… especially him… to feel even only a portion of the pain he gave me. _

"Gaara… why don't you just knock…" a half-awake Naruto suggested after stifling a yawn. He had been watching his red headed friend stare blankly at Sakura's bedroom door for about five minutes already through his half-lidded eyes. The red head snapped his head as if waking up to reality then proceeded downstairs without even looking at the sleepy blond.

"Don't worry about her guys. Maybe she has on of those 'PMS' thingy…" the man with spiky silver hair waved his hand to dismiss the topic about his younger sister not coming out of her room for a while. "What's 'PMS'?" the ever so innocent bowl-cut boy asked. "Well… you see Lee… the thing with woman is…" Kakashi was just about to explain when Sakura's door opened.

"Just in time… Sakura why don't you explain PMS to Lee," her brother greeted her with a smile. Gaara set his eyes on the person leaving the room. He felt both confused and relieved at the same time. Relief to see that her eyes weren't swollen indicating that she did not cry. Confusion because she seems fine but a part of him tells him that's its just a façade. "Hah? Why the hell am I going to explain that to him?" the pink haired girl asked as she held a basket ball in between her hip and arm.

"Ah… going to shoot some hoops? Let me come with... I need to break a sweat…" the whiskered blond tried to steal the ball but Sakura has better reflexes. "Sorry… but I'm playing with someone else today," she quickly made her way to the door, ignoring her housemates' inquiring gaze.

"Someone else?" the boy with spiked ponytail reiterated. "And that would be…?" the boy eating potato chips stopped eating for a moment then without another word the house was left unattended as the boys immediately ran to follow Sakura.

"Waiting long?" a female voice asked the blond boy who was warming up on the court side. "Nope… just got here, hmmm." He turned around to see a girl with her short hair in a ponytail, wearing basketball jersey plus a wristband and a basketball. "Sa-sakura-san?" he blinked rapidly as if she would disappear if he did. "Yeah?" not knowing if she'll be mad or laugh, she began to warm up as well.

"I… thought your brother was the one who was the one wanted to…" "Oh, he's not coming… I'll be the one to replace him… you don't mind do you?" she gave him her sweet smile that would make even Naruto forget about ramen. "O-Of course not,"' the boy with long blond hair stuttered and blushed.

"Let's make it interesting. Let's make a bet," Sakura started dribbling the ball slowly. "A bet?" Deidara stared at her bright eyes. "If I win… you'll leave me alone," "But if I win… you'll be mine…" he placed his fingers under her chin to make her face him. "Agreed," she sealed the deal with a confident smile.

While his strong jade eyes reflected his fingers on her skin, his fists clench at his side as he gritted his teeth. The others did not dare to say anything more to aggravate the red head. _What are you up to Sakura? _Knowing his sister too well, Kakashi knew that Sakura held no attraction to the blond. However, her reason for doing this was still unclear.

It was a tight game. Frankly, Deidara was surprised at first to see that a girl can match up to him in both speed and skill but soon he later held nothing back knowing what was at risk in that very game.

In the last minute, there was only a one point difference with Deidara leading. The pink haired girl hastily stole the ball and made her way back to score her point but her opponent blocked her shot. Regaining the ball, she fought her way to score.

_Ten… nine… eight…_ she dribbled the ball did a crossover then charged… _seven… six…_ she jumped…_five… four…_ she released the ball… _three…_ Deidara slaps the ball…_two… one…_ the ball bounced on the cemented court. _Zero…_ losing her balance, Sakura fell on her back.

"You alright?" she painfully opened her eyes to find his hovering face. "Yeah…" she reluctantly answered sitting up. "Here…" he offered her his hand while they looked at each other's eyes.

His forest green eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Sakura holding his hand. Gripping the fence surrounding the court, Gaara's vision dimmed as Deidara closed the distance between his and Sakura's face. Just one hint of refusal would be enough for him to beat the bastard up until he can no longer be recognized.

She wanted to turn away… or maybe kicked Deidara away from her but she gave him her word… and she lost. _Look at it this way… you lost but… you found your 'toy' to play with… _her inner self voiced out. As his face closed in, Sakura instantly shut her eyes and stood stiff as a board while he pressed his lips against hers.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Deidara withdrew and Sakura opened her eyes as they heard a male voice explain. Looking at the courtside, they found her surprised brother, Shikamaru, Chouji, a tearful Lee, an angry Naruto and a glaring Gaara.

"You know them?" the long haired blond asked. "Y-yeah… why?" as Deidara retold their encounter but Sakura wasn't listening… or at least she pretended to be listening. Right now, the look on Gaara's eyes was both elating and depressing.

_It felt good… to see him hurt… but I also feel like shit. I wonder why? _Sakura smirked sarcastically after she drank her water.

The house was unusually silent that afternoon and till the night. Sakura doesn't like to talk while the others were either too afraid to ask or doesn't care at all. Early that night, the pink haired girl went to her room without even a 'goodnight' to anyone.

"This is awkward…" Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Well… she has her reasons…" Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading. "But…" the doorbell rang putting a halt to the blond's incoming complain.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Lee exclaimed as he rudely pointed at the man wearing a black suit and well folded bow tie with his long hair in a meat ponytail. "I came for _her _hmmm," he stepped inside without even an invitation.

As if in cue, Gaara walked out of the living room. Deidara's onyx eyes battled with Gaara's jade orbs immediately. "You're early," both looked away and looked at the top of the stairs.

Her long red dress hugged her luscious curves, it was a haltered v-neck that exposed her flawless back, also there's a slit on her left side exposing not only her leg but also her thigh. She wore a high-heeled lace-up sandals and arm-length crimson gloves. Her hair accessorized by a cherry blossom pin.

Gaara felt his heart in his throat as her eyes made contact with his. He can't blink… or even breathe. "You're breathtaking," Deidara was the first to recover from Sakura's cast spell.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered for the first time. "Nii-san, I'm going out," the pink haired girl said casually as if she was going out to play basketball. Kakashi was still speechless when the two left.

The red head stood at the doorway as he watched them drive away. _Sakura… _

_A/N: read and review Onegai…_


	8. Chapter 7: Unintentional Hurt

Chapter 9: Unintentional Hurt

**Chapter 7: Unintentional Hurt**

_A/N: It's been WAAAAAAYYYYYY TTTTOOOO LLLOOONNNGGG… yes, yes I know I'm so sorry bows apologetically. Please read and review…_

It was painful… more painful than the most powerful physical blow he has ever received, when their eyes met as he stood at the door way while she was sitting on the front seat of the car. He had always admired the unique glint in her emerald eyes… something that would lighten up his mood no matter how foul it was. It was something he had always look forward to from the day they lived under the same roof… but now… the glint in her eyes was gone… not a trace of it left. It was as if it was just a dream that never really happened._Did I do this? _It was only a glance but the pain it gave lasted the entire night. In his every heartbeat, his every breath… the pain grew worse. 

As soon as the pink haired lady left, everyone lost their will to interact. Almost all throughout the night, they settled with occasional questions and silent nods. For the first time, that night… they didn't eat… each would take turns glancing at the wall clock, uneasy about the night growing late. "I think she'll be more pissed off if she found out that we are waiting for her," the guy with spiky silver hair stood up and suggested. The others deeply sighed then walked into their own bedrooms. Everyone had to agree with Kakashi… Sakura was a person who doesn't like others to worry about her but still they were worried for their only princess. 

That night, the ceiling became very interesting for the red haired boy as he continued to stare at it as it if were changing minute by minute. The sound of a car that parked on the doorway made him sit up abruptly. Immediately he tossed away the blanket that was covering him, ram out of his room and raced downstairs. 

But as his calloused hand was about to grip the doorknob, Gaara froze. He didn't want to believe it but… he was afraid of what he might see… afraid to confirm that the luster in her emerald eyes was indeed gone… afraid to see her in the arms of another man… afraid to she her smile that was not meant for him… 

As Gaara heard her distant footsteps, he raced to his room and closed the door. Leaning his back on the door, he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. The need to see her was overwhelmed by the fear of his unproven conclusions. 

Her high heels clacked against the marbled floor as soon as she entered the house. Slowly, the pink haired maiden made her way upstairs. Her emerald eyes wandered to the closed bedroom door near hers. Sakura stopped right in front of his door gazing at it while her hand unconsciously touched her other arm. 

Moon rays from a window crept to reveal her torn dress and her bruised arm. _Why is it so difficult to forget about someone whom I met only months ago? _Shaking her head in the impossibility of it all, her tears welled up in her eyes while she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making any sound.

From the moment her sweet scent plagued his senses, the red haired boy quickly opened the door expecting to see its source… but all he saw was a barren hallway. Unknown to him, it was only seconds after that her bedroom door closed. The two did not sleep that night unaware that their minds were on each other.

The next morning, everyone pretended like last night didn't happen although the boys were pretty curious why Sakura was wearing long sleeves despite the scorching temperature. She was not cold… that was definitely proven by the amount of perspiration breaking through her skin. 

The whiskered blond glanced at the others worriedly while the others only returned his unsaid question. While Sakura was washing the dishes, the boy with unruly crimson hair startled her by appearing behind her. "Gaara, don't scare me like that," she tried to take a step back. Unknown to her, she stepped on a small puddle of bubbles that made her almost slip. Good thing, Gaara, upon reflex, gripped her arm to assist her. With a loud groan from Sakura, he released his grip on her arm immediately followed by his sharp stare. As Sakura's other hand unconsciously caressed the spot where he had gripped, everything started become clear for him. 

Without second thought, Gaara pulled the pink haired maiden close to him as possible then pulled up her sleeve. Bruises around her arm greeted him as if mockingly glaring at him. "What did he do?" he was trying to keep his voice down but the anger in his eyes was so evident. Trying to pull away from his touch, "It's nothing…" she reassured him. But he would not let her go… not without knowing what that bastard did to her so that he can return it tenfold. 

"Let go!" struggling to be released, her eyes never dared to look at his. His grip never grew tight as to hurt her but it held her there. "Why are you so worried? I told you I'm ok…I'm not your girlfriend!!" as if the fates were teasing them, a female voice called out from the open door. 

"Darling," the sweet female voice continued to call, his strong jade eyes never left her emerald orbs despite the redundant calls of the girl with long black hair. "What…did…he…do?" he emphasized each word as his other hand gently held her chin to make her look at him directly. 

Her tears were released the moment, she saw the seething anger gone from his strong jade eyes replaced by overwhelming worry. His heart involuntarily clenched upon seeing her cry openly in front of him. The need to bury Deidara's face beneath his fist lay forgotten as his entire being scream to hold her close. The second his eyes caught sight of her tears Gaara immediately wound his arms protectively around the pink haired girl. 

"Gaara!" Kin yelled as she saw the sweet scene from the counter. Hearing the other girl's voice, Sakura tried to break away from his embrace but he wouldn't let her. "Go home Kin," he stated flatly as his arms were still holding Sakura tightly. "W-What?!" the girl asked in a hysterical tone that caught everyone's attention. "What's with you?" a whiskered blond scratch the back of his head sleepily followed by releasing a loud yawn. "Gaara…Darling… you can't possibly be doing this for that bitch," Kin pointed at Sakura rudely as her tone grew louder. "Hey watch your mouth girl," Kakashi immediately warned. It was not in his nature to hit a girl but if she continued to insult his little sister, he would be forced to change his principles. 

As Kin was about to approach the two, Gaara looked at her with is deadly glare as he stated in an impatient tone "I SAID… GO HOME!!" the girl could only back away. "I… guess that means you're being dumped," the boy with bowl cut hair obviously stated with a large grin on his face while the fat boy beside him nodded in agreement as he devoured a pack of chips. "Iie… he's not dumping her…" a lazy tone defended… it made the others look at the boy with spiky ponytail. "He's not?" Naruto was obviously confused. "No… they were never together to begin with," Shikamaru continued; Kin left the house in a rampage while the others formed a silent "O" with their mouth. 

When finally things became calm, Sakura sat on the couch with Gaara never letting go of her hand. Naruto could only look questioningly at their close contact then look at Kakashi for an answer that the silver haired guy too cannot give. 

_Flashback_

_ As the night grew late, Sakura stared out of the glass window of the famous restaurant watching the traffic below. "Is something wrong?" her blond companion asked with his jubilant tone. She didn't mean to be rude… the theater…the restaurant… it was a perfect date… for a classy woman. But to Sakura… it was all too boring. _

_ "I want to go home," she took her eyes away from the busy streets and to her bewildered companion. "W-What?" Deidara looked at her with his irritation evident in his amber eyes. "I'm bored… I want to go home," Sakura gestured for the waiter to get the bill but her companion's hand grip hers. "Sakura… never forget… you are already mine the moment you missed your shot," his grip grew painfully tight making the pink haired girl wince. _

_ Breaking from his grip, she rose from her seat with a smirk on her red lips. "Yes…I was yours Deidara… from the moment I missed my shot until a minute ago," she looked down at him "What do you mean?" he also rose. "I fulfilled my part of the bargain… I became yours… but it was you who failed to specify till when," soon after explaining, she made her way towards the elevator. _

_ The long haired blond caught up with her and held her arm in a deadly grip. "Don't mock me, Sakura," he made her look at him. "Let go!" her voice was heard by the other patrons of the restaurant so the man had no choice but to let go. With a relieved sigh, she pushed the elevator button for the doors to close but at the last minute Deidara entered the lift. _

_ "I always get what I want," he said soon after he pushed the stop button. Trapped, all that Sakura could do was distance herself from him. "What do you mean?" her voice was still steady as her eyes looked for another way out. Without warning, Deidara closed the distance between them with two large steps and ripped a part of her dress. _

_ "You bastard!!" Sakura closed her fist then buried it on his face. It sent him stumbling in a corner. Soon after, her heels clacked against the elevator floor as she immediately approached him and planted her knee in between his groins. The sound of his pain filled the elevator while Sakura made the elevator move again. Two old ladies almost had an heart attack upon seeing the scene behind the elevator doors – a man groaning in agony in a corner while a woman with torn dress, disarrayed hair and bruised arm, smiled sweetly at then as she alighted the lift._

_ End of Flashback_

As Sakura concluded her story, the entire gang was determined to bury the man alive. The sound of the doorbell distracted them from their thoughts of how to make the blond guy suffer. 

Chouji only opened the door after getting some chips from the kitchen. "Is Sakura in?" a familiar voice made Sakura look at the person on the door. A man with unruly crimson hair almost similar to Gaara's smiled at her. "Sasori!" without thought, she let go of Gaara's hand and jumped to the man's arms.

_A/N: Read and review please…_


	9. Chapter 8: Invocation of Jealousy

**Chapter 10: Invocation of Jealousy**

_Little Falcon:__ Yes! It's a miracle I updated!!! Yes, I know I'm late I'm sorry. Who knows Code Geass? I'm watching it now while I'm updating hahahaha. Suzaku and Zero are so H-O-T. Read and review okay?_

Everyone could only gape in surprise as the pink haired med student still had her arms around the red haired stranger. But it was the pair of arms that were tightly encircled around the girl's petite form that made 'someone's' blood boil.

Even before he understood what he was doing, he was already pried the stranger's arms away from Sakura and was standing in between them. His jade eyes narrowed dangerously at the person that was returning his glare with an innocent smile. The others in the background could only hide their amusement at Gaara's actions.

"Gaara, this is Sasori… he was my classmate when I studied overseas," all it took was a gentle touch on his arm, to calm his raging temper. The stranger's dark eyes wandered leisurely at Sakura's arm around Gaara's and the look in the other red head's eyes. _Hmmm…_

A forced cough from behind broke the growing tension between the two red heads. "Kakashi-nii-sama, this is Sasori a classmate from my former school," Sakura was kind of thankful for her brother's interruption.

It took a couple of seconds for Sasori to react mainly because he was still returning Gaara's 'friendly' gaze. Tearing his eyes away from him, Sasori casually approached the silver haired guy and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you," Kakashi shook hands then smiled.

"Gaara?" she stepped in the front of him to make him see her since the only person he was looking at was Sasori. While Sakura was quite amused by looking at Gaara's agitated expression, Sasori was introducing himself to the others politely.

"Eh, so you're from the airport eh?" the noisy blond placed his arms behind his head comfortably while his eyes were on the luggage outside the door. "Where will you be staying?" the boy with round black eyes asked politely as Sasori sat on the couch across his.

"Here…" the only girl in the picture was the one to answer as she served everyone coffee. Everyone except for Sakura and Sasori looked at each other uneasily. "What?" noticing the obvious change in atmosphere, Sakura had to ask.

"Sakura… all the rooms are occupied," the rather healthy boy was the first to respond as he threw chips into his wide mouth. The others except for Gaara nodded.

"I know… he'll be staying in my room," Sakura looked at Sasori then smiled.

"Oh…" Naruto was the first to react then… a loud "EEEEEHHHHH???!!!" erupted from the house.

"Sakura, what are you… wait… don't tell me… he's…" Kakashi's coffee ended up being soaked by the carpet as his black eyes widened in shock.

"Na…nani?" Naruto elbowed the older male to continue but he didn't.

"Yes… Sasori was my roommate," she replied with just a casual grin as if she was saying one of the most normal things in the world.

The friendly stranger just returned everyone's wide-eyed accusations with a bark of laughter. "Trust me that was _MY _reaction when I saw who was going to be my roommate months ago," his mirth clearly bears no ill will so the rest relaxed a bit… well, except for one.

His jade green eyes burned with anger as he saw how casually this '_fine new guy' _exchange smiles with Sakura. The mere thought of him and her in the same room makes him want to strangle the life out of his pretty little neck.

"He'll just be here in no more than a week. So… is it okay if he stays in my room?" taking advantage of the eased tension in the room, the only girl in the scene said her line the bit her lower lip gently.

"It would be better if he stays with me," every head in the room turned quickly towards the origin of the voice because none believed it was 'him' who spoke. His jade eyes barely blinked as Sasori turned and met his unsaid 'invitation'. Gaara's temper almost snapped as the Sakura's visitor replied to his threat with a mocking grin.

"Really?" Sakura can not believe what she just heard but as she saw the silent battle of stares between the two red heads. "Are you sure, Gaara?"

"Maybe he ought to stay with me," the older silver haired male intervened with a forced laugh, trying to ease out the impeding trouble.

"Or me," the others began to offer as well. Anything to prevent the clashing of the two but…

"I think, it's only fair to accept Gaara's offer… he was the one who offered his room first," Sasori's wide grin never left his face as he got up from his seat, followed the other red head's lead to their room.

"Don't worry I can crash on the couch. The couch was my bed sometimes when Sakura gets real angry and kicks me out of -," he was cut short when Gaara grabbed hold of his collar and slammed his body against the nearest wall. "What the hell are you doing?" this time Gaara want nothing more than to erase that irritating grin off t bastard's face with his fist but he knows that will only make him happy and certainly not Sakura.

"If you don't want to get your pretty face ruined, I suggest you shut your mouth," with that, he let go of his hold and continued to walk towards their room- leaving Sasori to straighten out his wrinkled collar.

The room was big enough for the two of them but then again… space will never be an issue of the standards will be based on his moods and temper. "This is homey," Sasori looked around the neat room as he set his luggage down. "I would thank you were really willing to share your room with me but then again… I'd thank you as well so thank you Gaara," he turned to look directly at his roommate's agitated face.

"Oh by the way, Gaara, just because I agreed to be your roommate doesn't mean that I can't sleep in 'her' room. I don't think she'll mind," that was the last straw. Gaara felt all his control break as he heard Sasori's words.

The last thing he saw was a big fist heading straight towards his face then pain exploded upon impact making everything black. His body fell heavily against his suitcases as he staggered to get up despite his blurry vision.

His breath was short and difficult as he fought the urge to walk two feet and beat the crap out of Sasori. But hell, that punch felt G-R-E-A-T. Gaara felt like a kid who just won his first arcade game. The satisfied smirk on his face disappeared when Sakura entered the room.

"Aww, that's sweet you guys are getting along great," the sarcastic tone on her voice made Gaara smirk again. He was relieved to find out she wasn't as protective of her visitor as he thought she would be if she and Sasori were really involved.

"He was asking for it," Gaara said as he walked by Sakura to leave the room.

"I'm sure he was," she replied with the same smirk as his.

"You guys are made for each other," Sasori mumbled as Sakura helped him get up.

"What was that?" with a wet towel Sakura tended his swollen face.

"He was the reason you left Japan right?" Sasori's light tone vanished together with the mocking grin of his replaced by a monotonous tone that made Sakura stop.

Like a passing glitch, Sakura resumed her actions for a while then answered "He was also the reason I came back," seeing that the injury isn't that big of a deal she got up and left the room.

"I figured that much out. Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be the one pulling the strings so you don't have to worry about a thing," his mocking grin returned as his eyes glinted with mischief.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Did you miss me? Say you do… so I'll update hahaha. Read and review please…_


	10. Chapter 9: Truth by Intimidation

**Chapter 9: Truth by Intimidation**

_**Little Falcon:**____Surprise!!! Yes! It's an update! Again I'm late but hey what's new, right? Here's the next chapter. Read and review onegai…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Ready…get set… go!!!" the Chinese take-out that were lying neatly on the table were jumped on by the rowdy group of boys like a meat thrown to a pack of hungry wolves.

The house's guest, Sasori, could only blink in disbelief as he remained seated while the guys continued to 'eat'. "I know, they could be on national geographic, right?" his former roommate abroad handed him a separate order of the Chinese take-out with a reassuring smile.

"You seem to be pretty used to this 'tradition'. I've heard your stories but I never imagined them to be true," he split his chopsticks and dug in. Sakura was somehow relieved to see her guest 'not so traumatized'.

"You think I was kidding when I told you how we eat?" Sakura sat beside him and took out her own separate order. "Oh, and by the way… I taught them that," Sasori froze midway from eating. The piece of meat he was holding in between his chopsticks fell back to the carton box as he stared at the lady beside him who was apparently eating elegantly.

"You've got to be joking," his eyes remained fastened on her innocent face as he waited for her reply.

"Nope, she is not," the whiskered blond with rice on his cheeks showed his teeth that had pieces of meat clinging at some corners. "Sakura said that this way eating is more exciting," Naruto said in between his mouthful of food.

"Did you see the way she snatched the food before us? She's so good, I'm so proud to call her my sister," the older guy said as he waved his chopsticks in the air.

"I thought you had these separated beforehand," Sasori tried to recall the grotesque before-during-after scenes of the meal and tried to see how Sakura could've pulled it off.

"What? Now, that's not fair," Sakura looked at him like he was a lost puppy then she smiled as her eyes met Gaara's for a brief second. "I'm full," she finished her meal in record time. The others did as well leaving him alone still eating. "Sasori, I forgot. The last one to finish cleans up," she winked at her then vanished to the living room with the others laughing.

That night, Gaara found trouble sleeping. Not only because of a stranger's presence in his room but also of the stranger's loud snoring. Sasori, however, slept like a log even though, he looks so uncomfortable in the position he's sleeping in. tossing and turning, covering his ears with his pillow, nothing seemed to even lessen his 'roommate's' snoring.

Finally losing his patience, Gaara jumped out of bed with a large pillow in his hand determined to smother every breath out of Sasori when he heard a light knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, he saw how late it was and wondered who could it be? _Must be Naruto sleep walking again…_

All the traces of sleep lifted from his eyes as he saw Sakura dressed in a flimsy silk spaghetti strap and shorts, standing by the door. The sight of her exposed skin made him swallow with difficulty, and that out of the bed look made him stop breathing all in all. "Here," her innocent smile made sure that it was a dream. _This is far too good to be true. _Since it was a dream, he stared at her openly even as she walked back to her room. Looking at what she handed him, he saw a pack of ear plugs.

"Good morning, Sakura!" that unfamiliar yet irritating tone woke him up followed by a heavy nudge to his side. Without opening his eyes, he felt for his ears to find ear plugs corking them. _So… it wasn't a dream?_

"Gaara! Gaara, wake up! That guy, that guy, Sasori just entered Sakura's room!" Lee almost got thrown to the wall as Gaara shot out of bed.

_If it wasn't a dream then Sakura's wearing… _a sense of possessiveness took over him as he imagined having Sasori see what 'his' Sakura was wearing. Gaara almost tore the door open to Sakura's room. Sakura was nowhere in sight but the bathroom door is closed while Sasori sits casually on her bed. His jade eyes narrowed as he dragged Sasori out of her bed and out the door.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted with a yawn as she stepped out of her room. Her thin eyebrow rose in question as she found Sasori dumped on the couch. "Ready?" she stood over his unmoving form.

"Yup," like a jump started car, Sasori got up as if he wasn't thrown from the second floor to the couch downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto, who saw Gaara's stunt and was trying to suppress his laughter, asked as he finished ordering breakfast.

"Oh, Sasori's going to take me shopping," Sasori took Sakura's arm and intertwined it with his as they left the house. Gaara did not fail to notice the arrogant smirk on Sasori's face as he closed the door.

Everyone did not say another word for a while as they felt Gaara's killing aura linger in the air.

"They sure are taking their time," it was a Saturday. A day that would've fun because there is no school and it's the time to shoot some hoops but then again… there was Sasori… AND…Gaara to consider. Naruto and the others were stuck watching re-runs of old movies or cheesy series.

"We're back," almost everyone jumped out of their skin in joy as if saying _Finally, Gaara can loosen up. _Sakura was carrying several paper bags and so was Sasori. "What happened? You guys look like the grim reaper was at your shoulder," she said with mirth as she climbed the stairs together with Sasori.

Gaara's eyes did not dare leave the two as soon as they entered the house. Tying to find something to do in his room, he saw Sasori arranging several paper bags. One of it fell and the contents spilled out of the bag.

His blood boiled almost instantly as he saw a very seductive piece of nightgown on the floor. But what made it worse was when Sasori picked it up, placed it back in the bag and exited the room to head towards Sakura's door.

"Sakura… here," Gaara's vision turned red as he saw him hand her the package. Like a bull on a rampage, he tackled Sasori towards the nearest wall and began to slam his fists on his pretty face.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing!? Sasori!" everyone downstairs were just waiting for this signal have a piece of the action as well.

Sasori was stunned by the surprise attack at first but he soon began to retaliate with equal force as well. Punches and kicks were thrown in almost all direction as they battled it out on the house's small corridor.

Naruto was first on the scene with a video camera in hand, the Chouji with his potato chips, then Kakashi and Lee who finally tore the two apart. Last was Shikamaru as he watched the aftermath with his lazy eyes. "Mendokusai," he muttered as he handed Sakura a first aid kit and some ice.

"Seriously, that was childish," Sakura cleaned his face gently. Gaara flinch a bit as she touched a tender spot. "Sorry," she muttered as she put the towel back in the basin. "What the hell made you do that?" she sat right in front of him just so his eyes could meet hers.

"I just felt like doing it," Gaara mumbled as he reluctantly tore his gaze from her.

The sight of his bruised face was reason enough not to yell at him but the painful look in his eyes made her feel guilty for some unknown reason. Wrapping the ice with a towel, she gently lifted his chin. Tenderly, she applied the ice on his bleeding lip.

Her feather-light caresses forced his eyes to look at her angelic face. Concern and fear was evident in her eyes but she was still breath taking.

It was only when she felt his warm breath on her face did she realize that he was that close. Slowly, she removed the ice from his lips; she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on hers.

Her kiss was light as if careful that he would break but he needed more and he didn't care what it took. His hand caressed her nape and waist and drew her even closer.

Sakura drew back looking intently into his eyes then initiated the next exchange. Although, it was Gaara's tongue who first begged for entry; Sakura seemed to be learning pretty well. During their intimate moment, he somehow found a way for Sakura to sit on his lap as he explored the sweetness of her mouth.

"You're injured you know," she said in between her breaths as they broke apart for air. Her lips hovered centimeters from his.

"I-don't-care," he said in between their fleeting kisses then began another lengthy, sensual moment.

"Woah! Get a room!" In comes Naruto with his video cam. As of hearing nothing at all, the two continued for another few seconds then finally stopped. "That was…" the blushing spectator was left speechless.

"…amazing," Gaara finished as he placed his forehead on hers while she still sits in his lap with his arms around her. Sakura could only bite her lower lip in reply as her cheeks grow red.

"Finally! You two hooked up!" Sasori entered the room with the ice bag on his face. The others spilled into the room and dropped their jaw. Sakura raised her eyebrow in inquiry and Gaara tightened his embrace while glaring at Sasori.

"I was beginning to feel guilty about spending time with Sakura when I have a fiancée back home," that arrogant smirk was still in his face even if it was bruised all over. "You punch real well might I add," he began to laugh… and so did the others.

Gaara shook his head in disbelief while Sakura smiled at him affectionately. "Is that was this is about? You were jealous?"

"What if I am?" he answered her directly then pulled her in.

"GET A ROOM!!!" the others exclaimed as they threw pillows at the new couple.

"Just so you know… that night gown was for her fiancé," Sakura jumped out of his embrace laughing.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	11. Chapter 10: Licking Old Wounds

**Chapter 10: Licking Old Wounds**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sleep deprivation has never been this good. Oh yeah! Another update! Read and review like always. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Combing her short pink hair, she sat in front of her vanity mirror. Her eyes watched her reflection while her mind wandered back to last night.

_Flashback…_

"Sakura, can we talk?" there was only a few times her big brother used serious tone. Those were the times that scared her the most. She knew this was about something important so she quietly followed him out.

The moon was full in the night sky but the streets were still dark. Without saying anything, Kakashi closed the distance in between him and his little sister and took her hand like he used to when they were small.

A gentle smile formed on her confused face as she looked at their hands together. _How many times has he saved me from self destructing? _Whether it was about her ex-lover or her studies, he was always there to pick up the pieces of her broken self. _I don't know how I can ever make it up to him. _

They made their way to the children's playground nearby. Like a little kid, Sakura disentangled herself from his brother's hold and ran for the swings to play. And like the model brother, Kakashi kept his eyes on her while he followed slowly.

"What's this about onii-chan? You're making me nervous," she swung back and forth as her brother remained stationary.

"So you and Gaara, huh," he started the small talk avoiding her eyes.

Stopping abruptly, she glared at her brother openly for a while waiting for his next words that never came. "Is this about me having Gaara as my boyfriend? You think I'm making a wrong decision by being with him?" her voice became tensed as did her body.

"Nope," he met her enraged eyes and smiled. "I believe Gaara is a great guy. You made a smart choice with him. It's you I'm worried about…"

"What about me?" her tension was replaced by confusion.

"Are you really sure you're over Sasuke?" his question was so direct she almost held something physical hit her. Her brother's eyes watched her closely like a guilty suspect.

"O…of course, I am," it took all of her strength to break their eye contact.

"Hmmm… you know it would be unfair for Gaara because I _know_ he's so sure of what he feels for you. I sure hope you feel the same way," Kakashi rose from the swing and looked at the girl beside him.

"There you guys are!!!" the whiskered blond yelled as he ran up to the two. The others were walking casually behind him. "We're gonna get a midnight snack. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Sakura began to follow the enthusiastic Naruto.

"Sakura," she heard her brother call. Stopping immediately, Kakashi walked by her "Never lie to me again," he said it in his casual tone that made it more threatening for Sakura.

His jade eyes reflected her shocked expression as he approached her. "Sakura… what's the matter?" Gaara brought her back to reality.

"Nothing, I just remembered something," she smiled at him reassuringly, taking his arm in the process. _Onii-chan…saw through my lie… _sneaking a glance at Kakashi, her stomach began to lurch.

_End of Flashback…_

"I'm over him, right?" she watched her reflection as of waiting for it to answer. _I'm over Sasuke. I don't… love him anymore. _Just thinking about those words made her chest hurt but she ignored it. The knock on the door was her signal to stop daydreaming. Taking a final look at herself, Sakura stepped out of her room.

"So where to?" this was their first date so the awkwardness was present even though they lived under the same roof. Sakura was dressed in off shoulder blouse that hugged her torso plus the mini skirt that revealed her long flawless legs and the lace up sandals that were on her feet. Forcing her mind not to think of anything else, she focused all her attention on him.

"Where do you want to go?" Gaara who wore his usual shirt that still shows his muscled upper body and cargo pants plus rubber shoes. His eyes were glued to the girl holding his hand. Of course, there were times he had to glare at the men that stared at his girl while they were walking but other than that, she was all he sees.

"This only shows you've never dated a lot of women," she said in mirth but deep inside she was actually glad to find that out.

"And why do you say that?" he protectively leaned against the handles of the train. His arms keeping her from getting people too close to her as the train was filled.

"Because you _must _never let the girl decided," Sakura winked playfully at him as she energetically led the way. Gaara just followed without hesitation.

A horror movie which didn't even make her flinch. Lunch where she didn't even felt the need to hold back. And arcade which she won over him countless times. This sounded like the typical date… until…

"You ever had sex recently?" she asked casually as they walked that it made him blush uncontrollably and made the people who heard her gape.

"Er…no," he almost whispered.

"Drank any alcohol?" she followed soon after.

"That was weeks ago, I think," he felt the need to answer her even though he didn't find any sense to reply.

"Are you in any medication now?"

"No… Sakura what's this all about?" he pulled her to stop.

"What's your blood type?" she continued asking even though they stopped walking.

"B positive, will you please tell me what's going on?" he replied automatically then pressed on.

"Hmm, that's good enough… let's go!" she wasn't strong enough to pull him even with her two hands but he entertained her enthusiasm.

"No." they stood right in front of a van that had a huge red cross on its body. "Absolutely not." He shook his head in disapproval while she was grinning at him.

"Why not? You'll replenish your blood in days. Don't tell me… you're afraid of needles," she teased as she signed some papers.

"No, I just don't want to. What the hell are you doing?" he marched right up to her to see her getting her blood pressure. "Are you alright?" worry flooded his features.

"Yeah, it's an exam before I get my blood drawn," she explained.

"You're going to donate?" Gaara looked at the doctor that was examining her because he too had the smile Sakura has. "Fine… draw my blood," he raised his arm in surrender while Sakura and the doctor exchanged smiles.

_That's one hell of a needle._ His jade eyes widened in sight of the thing that will be inserted in his arm. With a deep breath, the metal entered his skin and within seconds his blood was flowing through the tube and into the bag.

"You're doing great," Sakura popped up beside him with a guilty grin on her pretty face.

"Are you done already?" he tried to sound casual despite the pain.

"Oh… I just had my period so they can't take my blood,"

Gaara glared at her while she suppressed her mirth. "You enjoyed this don't you?" he said in an accusing tone.

"Of course not. Now, what kind of girlfriend will I be if I take advantage of my boyfriend by taking his blood?" she acted so poorly to make fun of him, he had to smile back.

_I'm a horrible person. Even though I was with Gaara the whole time… I kept thinking about another person. I kept comparing him to Sasuke. _

Without warning, she kissed him so passionately the doctors almost imagined his blood flow rather quicker.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review… _


	12. Chapter 11: Test of Trust

**Chapter 11: Test of Trust**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey! Another update! The sleeplessness has been lifted but that's no reason not to update right? Read and review please!___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Here," she handed a pill to her pale seat mate slash boyfriend that was leaning on his desk lifelessly. The puncture wound yesterday was still evident on his muscled arm as he reached of the medicine she offered. "It's a supplement to replenish your blood faster. You look like you're about to faint," she smiled apologetically at him and he groaned in reply.

"I still can't believe it! You had Gaara's blood drawn on a first date!" the whiskered blond teased his red headed friend as he watched Gaara gulped down the pill. Soon after, he impaled Naruto with a death glare so he shut up immediately.

Her emerald eyes reflected his face clearly. For a while, she stared at him openly. "Sakura? Something wrong?" he inched his face closer to hers. As their eyes met, Sakura jumped back to reality.

_It's okay for me to be like this…right? _For the rest of the day, her mind was never in the same place as her body. Even as they were going home, Sakura's mind kept wandering some place far away.

__The warm touch on her forehead yanked her thoughts back from traveling any further. "You're out of it the whole day. Are you sick?" his worried jade eyes mirrored her pale face.

"Since when have you been an expert on medicine? That's my field, thank you very much," Sakura casually removed his hand from her forehead and held on to it as they walked down the park. "Will my ever so thoughtful boyfriend buy me ice cream?" she flashed her puppy dog eyes at him that only made him smile helplessly.

The playground was empty that time. The kids went home because the sun was already setting. Her swing's chains sounded noisily as she began to move.

"Here," Gaara handed her the ice cream as he sat on the empty swing. Watching her closely, he smirked as he saw her struggling to keep the ice cream drips from getting to her hand.

"That was a struggle," she laughed as they hand-in-hand made their way back to home.

Noticing that they were alone in the alley, Gaara pulled her into his arms and whispered against her hair "I love you," in the most tender tone she heard.

Her emerald eyes widened in shock. Her reply should be simple enough but they won't come out of her mouth. It was as if somewhere in the back of her mind something was stopping her from telling another lie.

Without uttering a word, she drew back and tiptoed to initiate a passionate exchange between their lips that lasted for as long as their breaths can hold.

Somehow her thoughts found sanctuary in med school; there she was left along with her wandering mind. No one dared to question her because if they did she would answer them in a more than correct way that would end up embarrassing the one who asked the question.

Sakura found herself releasing a long sigh as she was about to leave the school grounds. Literally slapping herself back to reality, she decided that she wouldn't think about it anymore. But as soon as she made a mental promise to herself, there he stood in front of her like a physical reminder that her promise could never be fulfilled.

His onyx eyes focused on the pink haired girl as she froze upon sight of him. "Long time no see, Sakura," he began to approach her, knowing that she can no longer take another step to be near him.

That night, Sakura came home and confined herself in her room- not daring to talk to anyone, most especially Gaara.

_"Sakura… I made a mistake. Please… come back to me," _his eyes held her captive for the longest time until she found the strength to run away from him.

_Lies! He's lying! Right? _She hugged her pillow as Sasuke's voice rang in her head then Gaara's earlier confession followed. _I already have Gaara. I don't need him! But… why can't I tell him I love him too? _Biting her lower lip, she sank deeper into confusion. _What am I going to do?_

_"Hmmm… you know it would be unfair for Gaara because I know he's so sure of what he feels for you. I sure hope you feel the same way," _her brother's voice echoed in her mind. Her eyes snapped open. _It's the only way I'll know for sure. _Glancing at the wall clock, it was past midnight but she didn't care.

Quietly, Sakura sneaked out of the house and to the place Sasuke said he'll wait for her. It was under a big Sakura tree in the park. Long ago, it was there did Sakura confessed her feelings for him.

The pink petals scattered in the air as she approached the person waiting under it. "Sasuke-kun," her voice was low and reluctant as she grew near him.

An arrogant smirk crossed his face as he heard her voice. "I knew you couldn't stay away," he pulled her to his arms and pressed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes remained open even as his lips were on hers. Tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as he drew back to look on her face. _I was right. _"What's wrong?" he asked as he held her shoulders.

There was no tingling sensation in her body. No racing heart. No explosion of sensations… everything was just…

The rustling of leaves made the two of them look only to see Gaara standing behind the tree. His strong jade eyes completely focused on hers.

"Too bad, Gaara. She's still mine after all," Sasuke forced her into his arms as he mocked him with his irritating smirk.

Every tear that escaped her eyes did not go unnoticed by his penetrating gaze. Without a word, he stepped out of the tree's shadow and punched Sasuke's face squarely. He was about to beat the life out of the guy when someone grabbed his shirt from behind.

Wiping the blood away with the back of his hand, Sasuke rose to his feet with a victorious smile on his busted lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Gaara-kun," she muttered her apology repeatedly as she leaned her weight against his back.

His smirk disappeared however when Gaara turned around and embraced her tightly as if Sasuke wasn't even in the picture. "I understand," he muttered as he heard her sobbing.

"I only went to see him to confirm if I still love him…" she pulled his shirt and cried openly. "…because it would be unfair if my only half my heart belongs to you," she raised her eyes to meet his even with the moisture making her vision blurry. "Because… I want you to hear my reply to what you said earlier…"

His handsome face lit up as he flashed his signature smirk. Gaara mentally held back from kissing her crazy until she finishes what she's saying.

"…I love you, too," she smiled brightly and honestly as the last tears from her eyes cleared her eyes and her head. With that Gaara crushed her lips with his, possessively.

Sasuke turned away, feeling disgusted with the scene before his eyes. Knowing his defeat, he walked away.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I think the epilogue's up next or I could be wrong… read and review please. _


	13. Chapter 12: Subject to Approval

**Chapter 12: Subject to Approval**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I've decided that it's not yet time to end this story so here I am again updating. I hope you continue to read and review, okay? __**It's a LEMON so children, avert your eyes! **_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The door knob quietly turned and the door opened to reveal a young med student carrying two thick books in her arms together with her rather large back pack. It was dark and quiet inside. Probably because it was way past midnight, she already called ahead to tell them that she was to spend the night in the library studying. Apparently, the library had to do some late inventories so she needed to take the books home with her.

Without making a noise, Sakura tried to juggle her books and getting the door. Suddenly, the weight of her books disappeared as one person stepped out of the shadows to take them from her. Even with the limited light, her emerald eyes recognized his form. "What are you doing so up late?" she smiled as he took her heavy bag from her as well.

With no formal reply, the red haired guy wrapped his unoccupied arm around Sakura and kissed her like she was gone for a month. A handsome smirk lifted on his face as he saw her swollen lips and blushing cheeks not to mention her mesmerizing eyes that reflected his love-struck face. "I thought you were going to spend the night at the library?" Gaara closed the door behind them, took her hand and led her to the living room.

Still hand in hand, the two sat together with only the moonlight on the wide open window for illumination. "The librarian needed to catch up on her late inventory so I just asked to take the books home with me," she couldn't resist brushing the stray strand of hair that covered his kanji tattoo.

"You should've just called me to pick you up," he enjoyed the feel of her fleeting touch even if it was just for a second or two. His jade eyes wandered to the thick books and backpack in the corner of the room and imagined how heavy they are for her to carry from the university, back home.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Why are you still up anyway? Where are the others?" she noticed the unusual silence that was often broken when she arrives.

"Your brother went to your mom's place for tonight and the others decided to spend the night out," Gaara leaned back and replied nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't you join them?" unconsciously, she pressed her upper body against his as she tried to have a look at his addicting green eyes.

As soon as he felt her body against his, something in him began to stir dangerously. Upon reflex, Gaara swallowed with difficulty as he gazed at her innocent emeralds. "I had a feeling that you'll come home," he said honestly with a hoarse tone while his arms encircled her slender waist.

Granting him a smile that made his heart almost stop, Sakura initiated a first move to make their lips meet. Upon feeling the warmth of her lips on his, Gaara devoured her mouth with a hungry growl. His tongue immediately sought entry as his hands gently massaged her torso.

As soon as Sakura opened her mouth, his tongue drove in and stole her rationality away. Moans of pleasure were heard it was until later that she realized that they were from her. Her hands crept up his muscled chest, caressed his neck and threaded through his crimson locks as her tongue danced with his in a fiery exchange.

The need to be closer with each other was overwhelming that they didn't notice when Sakura was already sitting on Gaara's lap with her legs encircling his waist- her short skirt ridding up in the process. They held each other so close without becoming one.

"Sakura," he muttered as his kissed wandered from her lips to her cheeks, her ears and lower still. His shaking hands traveled to her breasts and fondled them carefully, earning a seductive whimper from the pink haired girl.

The feel of his warmth against her naked skin drove her insane. She never thought they would've gone this far tonight, not that she was complaining. His kisses were intoxicating and his gentle touch… heavenly.

"Gaara," her blouse together with his shirt was on the floor while his lips slid from her neck to her throat and to her half clad breasts. Her hands grabbed a fistful on his hair as he unlocked her bra and sucked immediately on her taunted peaks.

The liquid heat in between her thighs began to spread and as she moved around- something warm and hard came in contact with her dripping core. Gaara groaned and Sakura moaned as she tried to push herself against his delicious warmth.

"You're driving me insane, Sakura," he whispered after he nibbled on her earlobe. Her last underwear hit the floor. Hungry again for his kisses, she extended her arms to receive his savory lips.

"Ahh!!!" her body arched impulsively as his fingers played with his silky folds. Her heat was consuming her slowly and deliciously. "Gaara," her hands grabbed his broad shoulders and begged in between her lustful cries.

Feeling her so ready for him made him harden in an instant, and now that she was lying beneath him, begging… how can he refuse? Carefully, Gaara crawled back to her and positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you, Sakura," he licked her neck and kissed her till she was breathless then he began to slowly penetrate her.

The pain was brief and subsided almost immediately when he began to move and drove her to the brink of ecstasy. "Gaara…" she repeatedly calls as he pumped into her deeper and quicker with every thrust.

The sound of her voice calling his name and the growing tightness pulling him in suggested that she was already near but Gaara can no longer hold back much longer. "Sakura…" he licked her ears as his fingers found her sensitive knob.

"Ga…a…ra!" as his fingers continuously flicked her knob, his thrust grew greater and reached deeper still. Her vision started to grow white and with the last ounce of her strength to hold back. She called his name until she gave way.

The feel of her squeezing every inch of him made him release instantly. "Sakura…" he released everything he had before he crawled back to her lips and kissed lovingly.

*****

"What did you say?!" the voice on the other line was so loud that he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I said… Gaara found _his_ girl," Kankuro reiterated. "You should've seen the way our little brother looks at her. It was as if, she's the world to him," he honestly added.

The growing silence on the other line made him worry. "Temari? Are you alright? Hello?"

"I want to know about this _Sakura_," she spat her name like it was something disgusting.

"Oi, Temari… what are you planning now?" even before he hears a reply, his sister already hung up.

_Good luck little brother… and also to you Sakura._

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please_


	14. Chapter 13: Mixing Blood and Water

**Chapter 13: Mixing Blood and Water**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's my 4__th__ year here in so in commemoration to this day I'll be updating 4 of my stories so read and review please… ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

It started on one perfect Monday…

"I'll be in the library 'til the morning so don't wait for me, okay?" the med student brushed the stray strands of his unruly flaming red hair from the kanji tattoo on his forehead tenderly. People entering the University couldn't help but stare at the couple standing just outside the school gates. The unusual attraction they exude towards each other was undeniably even for a complete stranger.

With a defeated groan, the handsome guy pulled her into his arms and whispered "Sakura, why don't you just skip class today? Naruto and the guys are still playing basketball anyway," he took in the scent of her short pink hair soon after.

"I can't, Gaara," chuckling she drew back. "I told you next week will be the finals. I have to study," there was also a disappointed tone in her voice that he didn't fail to notice. Apparently, she too, wanted to skip class but can't.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," Sakura placed her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. With a resigned sigh, Gaara nodded a yes then devoured her lips hungrily right then and there.

Her mouth opened for him almost immediately that it surprised him. The taste of the strawberry ice cream she had on the way to the University still lingered as his tongue explored her sweetness. If he could smirk right now, he would be because as his tongue was doing the exploring, Sakura too was doing the same only this time her moves were getting better than before.

Sakura was the one who had enough control to break the kiss because clearly her lover had no intention of stopping. "Be careful on your way home, okay?" she stole another quick kiss from him before jumping out of his reach.

Shaking his head helplessly, Gaara watched her enter the university with a bright smile on her swollen lips.

**SLAP!!!**

Her hand immediately when to her bruised cheek as her emerald eyes stared at an older girl wearing the same University uniform. Other students stopped to look only to be glared at by the violent senior.

"You don't deserve him!" her enraged green eyes could've killed her in a thousand different ways just then and there.

"Excuse me?" Sakura was still holding her stinging skin as she recovered her composure.

"Gaara… you have no right to be with him. There is absolutely no part of you that even stands on the same level as him," she looked at the lower student as if she was some sort of insect to be squashed.

"And who are you to talk about him anyway?" her temper began to dissolve like butter on a hot frying pan. Being underestimated was definitely something she did not like.

"I'm Natsuki, his ex-fiancée," the girl wove her fingers through her blond hair casually as she stared down at her. "Where? Where the hell are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" she shouted as her would-be-opponent walked away from her without even a word.

"Natsuki-san, I don't care who you _were _in my boyfriend's life. The thing is… you're just his past… and I'm his present… and his future, you better engrave that in your silly little brain," Sakura threw her short pink hair back and looked at her with the eyes of a tiger ready to kill.

"Hm, we'll see how much of that confidence is left when I'm done with you," Natsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously as it mirrored the spunky younger female.

"Haruno-san, you still haven't handed in your research paper. It's due today," her professor called her soon after class worriedly.

"Sensei, I submitted mine days ago," her thin eyebrow rose in question as she remembered being the first to hand it in.

"Ah, yes but your friend, Natsuki, asked me if you can have it back for some revisions. Didn't you ask her?"

Just hearing that name summarizes the story. Taking in a long difficult breath, she smiled at her professor and promised to hand her report today.

_**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! THAT'S A HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE PAGE RESEARCH PAPER!!!**_ Sakura tried to smoothen tension building in between her eyebrows with her thumb and forefinger. **What a bitch!!!**

Unluckily, that research paper's soft copy had been deleted in her computer and e-mail just yesterday so she had to start from scratch. Having a photographic memory does help but when you're only thirty minutes away from the deadline, you would be wishing for another talent… to stop time maybe. Her fingers moved in complete coordination as her emerald eyes never left the screen.

The loud creaking on her neck resounded through-out the computer lab as she tried to remember moving it while the printer prints out her beloved research paper. As the printer again swallows an empty paper, the lights in the whole room went out.

Looking out the window, every room in school had electricity except for hers. Sakura shook her head as she walked back to the printer. _This is so childish. _Apparently, the ones she was printing was a _second _hard copy of her research. The first copy was at her hand as she grabbed her bag and blindly felt for the door.

On the other side of the door, Natsuki was leaning on the adjacent wall with a triumphant look on her face as she watched the door shake. Obviously, there was someone on the other side trying to open it but without the key that was on her hand, it was a futile effort. Her green eyes wandered to the large wall clock on the hallway. Just ten more minutes until her deadline. The smile plastered on her face was priceless. The key twirled around her finger as the minute hand turned to end her last minute.

Curious, the blond girl tried to peek inside and was surprised to see nobody inside. "You've got to be joking?" her hands shook as she tried to fit the key into the keyhole. Natsuki almost tore the door open to make sure that she was indeed not in the room.

"Sensei!" she ran after a familiar professor on her way out. "Did Haruno-san hand over her research paper?" her voice changed completely to that of a _worried _friend.

"Oh yes, just in the nick if time and what a superb research might I add,"

_Is she even human?! The computer lab's on the third floor! _The dumb-stricken expression on her pretty face remained there for a few whole minutes.

_Like I said… childish. _Sakura patted the dust from her uniform, straightened her wrinkled skirt and wore her shoes again before making her way to the library on the other University building.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	15. Chapter 14: Unexpected Ally

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Ally**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I just watched the movie Avatar! It was G-R-E-A-T! Sorry for the unintentional plugging. Here's another update before the holidays start. Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Sakura… Sakura," someone touched her cheek tenderly. Even without opening her eyes, she knew who it was. That deep, sexy voice and that gentle touch, how can she mistake it for someone else? Slowly, she opened her emerald eyes to find him looking at her worriedly. Her thick medical book lay open and unread in front of her. _I did it again. _She berated herself while trying to act normal.

"I slept through the whole class again. Great," she watched her classmates flock out of the classroom noisily. Her eyes still hurt. Apparently, her sleeping hours that was only for 4 hours before was now cut into 2 hours maximum thanks to a certain blond sempai bullying her around like a 10-year old.

"What's going on? Why are you always so tired?" She was trying to change the topic but he won't allow it. For several days now, his girlfriend had been coming home from med school looking as if she'll drop dead anytime from fatigue. He knew how though his girl is but what made him worry is what she is not telling him.

After stuffing her things back into her bag, Sakura abruptly rose from her seat, pulled Gaara's collar to initiate a very sensual exchange. Everyone was in a hurry to leave the room, giving them the privacy they didn't ask for.

Just like turning on his switch. With a hungry growl, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and as he dominated the dance of their tongues. Her moans that he drank only added to his growing desire as Gaara's lips wandered to her neck then to her ear as his hands wandered under her shirt to unhook her bra.

The feel of his hardness against her pooling desire as she straddled on his lap was mind-blowing. Truthfully, this was not what she had in mind when she started that kiss but she's not complaining anyway. Her hands caressed his broad shoulders as she unconsciously grinded her hips against his, making the intimate contact unbearable.

His hips returned the favor instinctively as his hand lifted her blouse together with her bra and instantly his other hand molded her exposed breast. "Gaara…" she moaned his name like some sort of prayer as he covered her taunted peak with his mouth.

The self control he was so proud of began to waver as she continually pushed against his heightening desire. After he was done 'attending' to her pink taunted peaks, he stood up and laid her on his desk.

"Sakura…" he entered her slowly as he kissed her deeply. Upon reflex, she immediately arched her hips and met his rough thrusts. They kept their moans and groans to a minimum but the whole room echoed their love cries.

"You still haven't answered my question," now dressed and sated, Gaara stared as her eyes as she sat still straddled on his lap, just like he wanted.

Kissing the tattoo on his forehead then spread kisses all over his handsome face and finally to his lips. "Nothing to worry about. Its nothing I can't handle," her lips hovered above his then met again for the longest time.

*****

A tired sigh escaped her pink lips as she walked inside the University Campus. Her lack of sleep and recent 'activity' contributed greatly to her current lack of energy. _Although, I don't mind. _Biting her lower lip gently, her mind traveled back to their exciting school hour.

"Well aren't you a piece of work?" someone's comment pulled her forcefully out of her daydreaming. Just like a confident hunter who found his prey, he leaned on the wall as his onyx eyes reflected her surprised face.

_Seriously, one after another. Give me a break. _Mentally, the medicine student shook her head as she greeted him "Let me guess, Itachi. You're here because you've heard about Sasuke being dumped _by me_," she put her heavy back pack on the floor, knowing that this conversation is going to take some time.

An arrogant smirk lifted his lips as he pushed himself against the wall and walked right up to her. "Glad to see you've finally grown a spine. And because of who? That red head you're so proud of? Gaara, is it?" his smirk grew malicious as he spat the name.

"Whatever made you think that bastard can even put in the same level as my brother? Oh I get it! You're just using this red head to make him jealous am I right? Well now that you've accomplished that almost impossible task why don't you just throw your _trash_ already?"

Sakura, who was trying to avoid his glance, now looked up and directly as him. This time she was the one who stepped forward, making their faces only a few inches apart. "It's true. Gaara isn't on the same level as Sasuke… that's because… _my _Gaara is on the highest level of my pedestal whereas your idiotic brother never even made it,"

His black orbs narrowed dangerously. "What did you say?!"

"Gaara is hot-headed, impatient and arrogant that's how people see him but for me he could never be more perfect than that. So you can tell your pathetic little brother that he should _try _to be perfect first before thinking of being with me," a triumphant smirk split her pretty face as she stepped back.

"You conceited little bitch!" Itachi grabbed her arm and pushed her body against the wall. "Let's see your face when I'm done with you," he was about to plant his huge fist on her face when someone grabbed his wrist tightly.

Her emerald eyes can't believe what she was seeing. That blond hair and green eyes. Really, she was the last person she thought of that would help her in this kind of pinch. "Natsuki-sempai,"

"Don't you think you're overstepping your grounds as a brother?" Natsuki stood beside Sakura as they looked at Itachi who just decided to walk away. "Are you alright?" her sempai did a quick inspection with her eyes.

"Natsuki-sempai? Why did you help me?" Sakura flinched as she touched her bruised arm.

Carefully, the older med student took a look at her injury. "Tsk, he would kill me if he knew what I was doing to you. Frankly, I never thought you'll stay silent about me and my bullying at all" her tone was no longer sarcastic or cold, like the fist time they met.

"I'm no tattletale," Sakura found the atmosphere somewhat comfortable now.

"I heard everything you told that guy about Gaara. Now, I really have to give up because there's no other girl who deserves him better than you do…" the smile on Natsuki's face was warm and genuine that it also made Sakura return the gesture.

"By the way, my real name is Temari. I'm Gaara's older sister. Sorry for the things I've done," she bowed her head apologetically.

The smile on Sakura's face never faded. "Yeah, I knew that from day one," Gaara never showed her a picture of his sister but he sometimes talks about her and from his stories alone, she knew what kind of person Temari is.

"Y…you knew who I was?! Then why the hell did you pretended like…"

"Temari-san would you be satisfied if I just told you to stop just because I know who you are? You wanted to test me right? So I just played along. You made my school life pretty exciting in those days," she winked at her playfully, indicating no harm done.

Temari laughed in relief Sakura joined her then.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	16. Chapter 15: Fearful Faith

**Chapter 15: Fearful Faith**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

"You're really something, Sakura," her tender eyes almost identical to his minus _some_ major points. It was already too late for the evening to go home but they decided to after spending the whole day with each other.

A compliment from _his _sister made her feel flattered and a bit embarrassed as well. "No wonder my baby brother fell head over heels for you. You know… this is the first _real _relationship he had," Sakura kept her eyes on the empty alley. Her ears listening to each word Temari says. "I was actually afraid for him. Because if he's _that _serious about you and you… well you get my point right?" there was an apologetic smile on the older woman's face.

Nodding automatically, she put her hands on her back as she continued to walk while looking at the night sky. Somehow she felt like she was the luckiest person on earth. _Who would've thought that after my hellish relationship with Sasuke… this would follow? _"I know, my brother said the same thing," her mind wandered back to her serious short conversation with Kakashi in the playground.

Temari's smile grew as she caught sight of Sakura's blissful expression. "I can't wait to see my baby brother's face when he sees us together," she can almost imagine it… actually… she tried but can't. In their years together as siblings, Gaara never showed much emotions, not until _she _came. _You wouldn't believe it, Temari. It's like Gaara's gate of emotions was opened thanks to Sakura. _Kankuro's call replayed automatically in her head. The two laughed in chorus, completely comfortable in each other's company.

When they were finally a few blocks away, her thin eyebrow rose as she saw a familiar car parked outside. "That's…" her feet were already racing towards the door even before she could think.

"I see you're a decent guy, Gaara. Therefore I'd like you to marry my daughter," she heard her mother's voice as her hand opened the door barely an inch. _What the hell are you saying, Mom?! _Heat immediately flooded her face but her body froze as she waited for _his _reply.

"I'm sorry. I can't marry Sakura," her breath stopped midway as her heart felt like it stopped beating altogether. Tears began to well-up on her emerald eyes as she bit her lower lip to prevent her sobs from escaping. Without a sound, Sakura stepped away from the door and closed it gently. Her body felt like it was made of lead as she took the longest and most difficult walk away from home. _What… did he say? _Right now, her eyes can't see, her ears can't hear, her mouth can't speak. Pain. Betrayal. Anger. Disappointment. Nothing more can make her feel any worse.

"Sakura?" Temari tried to chase after her but she stopped as she saw the immense pain in her eyes and tears.

_An hour earlier…_

The door bell echoed inside the almost empty house. Everyone has business to attend to except for him. Having no choice, he answered the door. _Must be that idiot, Naruto, leaving his keys again. _As he swung the door open, a woman with blond low pigtails and menacing green eyes stood at the porch. Her well-plucked eyebrow rose as she looked at him from head to toe. "You must be Gaara," without an invitation, she let herself in.

He was still staring blankly at the lady as she walked around the house and threw a sharp glance at him. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" finally able to regain his reason, he shut the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest I disapproval.

As her fingers slide through the top of the fireplace, no dust gathered, not a speck. "Nice to know the house still stands," when she didn't hear any reply, she looked back again to find him glaring at her like some trespasser. _This kid's got courage._ A satisfied smirk appeared on her still young face as she faced him fully. "Sakura speaks about you all the time,"

Immediately, Gaara unlinked his arms as he heard her mention her name. _No wonder I had a feeling I saw those eyes before. They're exactly like… _"You're her…" mentally, he shook his head to drive out his panic.

"Mother? Yes, I am. My name is Tsunade and I've already met you through my daughter," she causally sat on the couch, enjoying the surprised look on his handsome face.

"I…I'm sorry. I thought you were…" he stuttered for a polite excuse only to be cut short by her raised hand.

"It's quiet alright. Anyone would react that way. I don't hold it against you," as if their situation had changed, Tsunade motioned for him to take the seat adjacent to hers. Without hesitation, he obeyed. "I won't be staying long so I'll get to my point,"

"I'm sure you've heard about her previous relationship and what that has done to her. I'll be frank and tell you that I don't approve of you and your relationship with my daughter," she waited for an outburst or something along those lines but the red head just kept quiet and listened. No signs or anger or disapproval. Tsunade smirked inwardly as she continued.

Gaara psychologically prepared himself for the worst insult and the longest nagging but… "I see you're a decent guy, Gaara. Therefore I'd like you to marry my daughter," _huh?! _For a few seconds, his jade eyes stared at the older woman, questioning her sincerity.

After clearing all his doubt with her honest gaze, he breathed in then replied "I'm sorry. I can't marry Sakura…" Tsunade almost rose from her seat in shock at his unexpected answer. Her eyes blazed with anger as she clenched her fists, her long nails digging into her palm.

_Now…_

"What did you say?!" Tsunade snapped as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Five years… no, make it three," Gaara met her glare directly. "In three years, I'll have the job and the money to make her my wife. Even without you saying, that was my plan. I don't want to marry her just because you told me to. I love your daughter that's why I'll marry her," the resolve in his eyes and the determination almost palpable in his words was more than convincing to shut her up completely.

A forced laugh, then relief flooded her. That was when she really let out her incredulous laughter while shaking her head. "You're really something, boy," after her amusement died down, she walked over to him and reached for his hand. "Take care of my little girl, okay?"

"Sakura!" someone's voice interrupted their conversation. Tsunade and Gaara ran out of the house as they heard her name being called. The panting blond approached them with worry in her eyes.

"Temari, what are you…" Gaara recognized her from afar by her signature four ponytails.

"What the hell just happened in there? Sakura looks like she's about to die when I saw her walk out!" her eyes traveled questionably to her baby brother to the older woman.

*****

_Happy endings are just in fairy tales after all… In the end, he was never the prince I thought he was. _The blinding headlights reflected in her empty eyes as the blaring horns filled her ears.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please because the next chapter will be the epilogue… _


	17. Epilogue: Not a Dilemma after all

**Epilogue: Not a Dilemma after all **

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's been almost four long years! I can hardly believe it! For me, it was like barely a year but when I looked at the published date, the truth stands obvious. It's sad that I had to end this another story but hey, I don't plan to stop writing so I hope you guys will read my other stories and review it like you did with Dilemma. It's been fun but all good things must come to an end. Read and review until the end. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea, that's all. If I did own the series, I'll be the happiest person on earth._

Her body wasn't frozen from fear at the incoming vehicle. In fact, her mind was never so clear. Instead of jumping out of the way, she faced her blinding death fully. The blaring horn and the bright lights were zooming past her when she realized someone had pulled her just in the nick of time.

Her dull emerald eyes reflected the girl about her age panting beside her from panic. "Are… are you alright?" the girl said in between her breath as she tried to compose herself. When she was answered by silence, she took a moment to look at the person she just risked her life to save.

One moment, they were on the streets and then they were sitting on the park bench the next. "What's your name?" her rescuer asked as she handed her a can of hot coffee. It took an entire minute for her to accept the can. "I'm Kaori," not hearing a reply, she decided to be the first to introduce herself. Her dark brown eyes glanced sideways to catch a reaction but there was none then she looked up at the night sky. "You have to forgive me. I actually thought you _needed_ saving but it looks like you were bent on dying," Kaori brushed her short flared hair.

"I was betrayed…" her words came in broken syllables as her tears sprung from her green eyes. She was crying in front of a stranger and telling everything that has happened and she didn't care. _All is lost now. _Shattered heart, ruined dreams and broken self. Her tears didn't stop until she told Kaori every single detail, excluding their intimate moments, like she was her private diary. It surprised her that in that period of time, the stranger that saved her life listened so intently and didn't make any notion for her to stop talking.

Her chest felt lighter, talking to a complete stranger about her private life. The silence that came after wasn't awkward at all, it felt… necessary. In that time, she managed to reign in her emotions and look at the same night sky she was staring at.

"Once, I was in the predicament you're in," Kaori finally broke the silence. "Not exactly the same situation but let's just say I _know_ the feeling," she smiled as her eyes reflected the countless stars above. "Just like you, I reacted the same way but… not really suicidal," she chuckled darkly together with Sakura. "It took me _years _to have the courage to ask for the _entire _truth that he was offering. It was only then did I realize how foolish I was to jump to conclusions so easily. I wasn't betrayed after all," Kaori tore her gaze away from the stars and to the girl beside her. "But… it was I who betrayed him… by not giving him the benefit of the doubt… by not believing in him,"

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing her last statement. Every hurt in her heart vanished instantly replaced by an unspeakable guilt. _How can I doubt him so easily? He who has sacrificed so much to be with me, I have to go find him…_

"I see you've understood your fault," Kaori stood up and held out her hand. When Sakura took it, she pulled her to her feet. "Now, go and listen to _everything _he has to say,"

With a smile, she nodded her head. "Sakura… my name is Sakura. Thanks for everything," her new friend returned her smile. "Oh by the way between the two of us, can I know the name of your guy?" she asked a few feet away from her.

"Deidara, he's a foreigner so I have the guts to tell you his name because I know there's no way you'll know him,"

"Deidara? Long blond hair, one sided bangs, dark eyes, conceited bastard?" Sakura's thin eyebrow rose in inquiry and as she looked at Kaori's face she knew she hit the bull's eye. "Kaori, he's here in Japan and I think you two deserve another chance at trusting each other," she gave her Deidara's number then sprinted back home.

_How can I be so deluded? How can I say I love him and not trust him? _ She was only running for a few seconds when she caught sight of his familiar unruly flaming red hair in the middle of the crowd crossing the streets. Her heart skipped a beat entirely when her eyes locked on his penetrating gaze.

His heart remembered how to beat when his jade eyes saw her in front of him, safe. The first thing he did was run up to her and pull her into a tight embrace. "Gomenasai (I'm sorry)," Gaara heard her whisper against his chest. Drawing back only to look into her eyes, he finally had the chance to explain everything that has happened.

A blush covered her face not just because of guilt but also because of what she just discovered. "After…after three years, you want us… to… get married?" she swallowed with difficulty as she avoided his eyes to prevent herself from melting.

"No," Sakura's eyes immediately searched his for an explanation. "After today, I realized I can't let you go anymore. I don't have a ring yet. All I have is a question…" Gaara tipped her chin to look sincerely into her eyes. "Haruno Sakura can you be mine…forever?"

Sakura wanted to look away but she can't not because he was holding her chin but because his gaze was so deep, she was drowning in love. "Do you really have to ask? Is my answer not that obvious?" she chuckled lightly as she chocked back her tears before his lips devoured hers in public. "I'm not really a fan of gowns or churches but I would like a ring NOW," she grinned as she looked at the shop they were standing right in front of.

*****

His onyx eyes widened in shock as he saw her standing in front of him so casually like nothing has happened. "Sakura, why are you…" without another word, she walked right up to him, pulled his collar and kissed him.

He blinked repeatedly as she broke their kiss. Not a word escaped his open mouth even if he wanted to. "How did that feel, Sasuke?" she asked as her emerald eyes looked at his as if the kiss didn't even matter.

Blank. The answer should be automatic but he came up with nothing. "That's because, you don't love me… you only _think _you love me," Sakura said with no mark of sarcasm or victory in her voice, just pure honesty.

"No, I love you Sakura. I do," Sasuke finally regained his speech.

"When was it that you realized that you love me? Wasn't it when you saw me again with Gaara?"

He can't form a decent reply because she already knew the obvious. Lying wouldn't do him any good.

"You don't love me, Sasuke. You just don't like the idea of me belonging to someone else because if I do, he'll take your place in my heart," a sincere smile made its way to her lips and after a while to his as well.

"Is that your ring?" he cocked his head at the tattooed ring around her ring finger. Its diamond is the same symbol found at Gaara's forehead. Seeing her nod enthusiastically, he smirked. "It suits you,"

"Thanks,"

"He's lucky to have you," Sasuke said when there was a fair distance in between them.

Shaking her head "Wrong, _I'm _lucky to have him," with that they took separate ways.

*****

A smile lit up her pretty face as she touched the golden band covering the tattoo on her ring finger. He didn't take three years as he said he would. It took him only a year and a half. Her emerald eyes travelled to the framed wedding picture on top of the fireplace.

A first glance, a stranger would think it was not a wedding photo at all. The bride and groom wearing the casual jeans and shirt and the basketball court was the background. If not for the bouquet at her hand and the rings around their finger, no one would even suspect it to be something so sacred.

With her peripheral vision, she caught sight of her husband leaning against the door frame, watching her with love-filled eyes. "I still can't believe we got married on a basketball court," his light laugh filled her ears as his arms wound around her waist possessively.

"You were the one who told me you're not a fan of churches," Gaara kissed her hair and placed his chin on her head as they looked at the picture while sharing a laugh.

Turning around, Sakura placed her arms around his head as his were still around her. "Well, I sure hope you don't take all of my jokes seriously because I did mention I don't like the nearby hospitals," Gaara's eyes widened as he waited for her next statement. "I don't want to give birth while you're still driving to the hospital I _do _like," Without warning he picked her up and twirled her around in bliss.

_Sakura was not a Dilemma after all... and obviously, so wasn't Gaara…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys, it's been fun. Arigato for all the reviews. Read and review, okay? See you soon._


End file.
